


To Trust an Incubus

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A recipe for a smutty story, Batman Bingo 2019, Choking, Crossover, Dominance, For Science!, Incubi, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pet Play, Psychic Abilities, Soul Bond, Teasing, The rest of the Robins are incubi, Tim is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: If words fail as a form of communication between two different species, what other options are there?Includes:Part 14, 15, 16 and 17 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fills: Mind control, Choking, Pet play and Proposal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently purchased a visual novel game called 'To Trust an Incubus'. It was a blast to play and this piece is heavily influenced by it. There are some spoilers of the game woven into this writing so you're warned. Go play the game! [Purchase it here on Steam](https://store.steampowered.com/app/825300/To_Trust_an_Incubus/). Oh, and if by the name of the game it shouldn't be clear: this game is 18+ and NSFW! It is originally censored but has an uncensored free DLC (recommended, hurhur) The art is superb ;)
> 
> Also. I imagine Damian to be of adult age in this piece, just saying.

It isn't often one received the opportunity to study extraterrestrial beings, let alone meet them in person, let alone observe them to one heart's content. Tim Drake didn't think of himself as a lucky man however. His intelligence, devotion and sharp mind were forged by hard work and little sleep, but it had paid off. His acceptance into the XXX-project was not by the influence of his father, but himself and that made all the difference.

Wayne Enterprises owned many branches of industry in Gotham, and of course in the name of science, research institutes were part of them. Tim was to join them for a period of six months while they housed not one, but three specimens from outer space. A quarantine might sound restricting to most, but Tim felt giddy to start. A closed off facility with as little as impact from the outside world created an environment in which he thrived. Once he could set up his workplace, place his instruments and decorate it just so, Tim would not miss his family or the few friends he had. It was unlikely they'd wonder about his whereabouts for the first half of the assignment anyway, but Tim had done the more socially accepted thing and had warned them beforehand that he'd be unavailable to them. He would be taken care of by Wayne Enterprises. The project came with food and boarding, after all, and that was all he needed to stay alive. Maybe someone to remind him to eat and sleep as well, Tim thought idly as he finally stepped onto the property and scouted the area. So many reporters. It was to be expected, the world was curious and so was Tim so he couldn't blame them for asking questions. The woman fuming from the ears and snarling at the crowd didn't seem to share his opinion however.

"Be gone! No, I'm not answering your questions, I'm telling you to leave Wayne Enterprises' property or I'm calling the police!" She managed to raise her volume to drown out the shouting but not for long. Sounds of protest increased to a degree that Tim couldn't hear what other threats she was making by this point. Still, he couldn't simply pass them by: he recognized her as his contact person. Lucky him.

"Excuse me, everyone! I called the police, they are on their way. Please listen to this reasonable lady and leave before they arrive," he mentioned loudly. The crowd assessed if he was telling the truth. His blank expression gave nothing away however. It gave them enough incentive to slowly back off, to move their crew and equipment outside the gates where they could watch on public property. The dark skinned woman heaved a sigh, fixing her hair with both hands before turning to the new arrival.

"You must be Timothy Drake," she guessed extending a hand.

"Please, call me Tim... Miss Fox?" He replied carefully.

She smiled, shaking hands. "Well Tim, you can call me Tam. I'll take you inside, get the proper paperwork done, put you through some decontamination procedures and then you're good to go!" She was thorough.  
"I trust you read the additional conditions for this assignment?"

"Yes: no communication with anyone outside of the facility. I left my phone and laptop at home," Tim informed her to which she nodded content with his preparations.

"Great. Don't worry however, I'll be your first person contact to the outside world once you enter the quarantine. If you have any message you need send to family or friends, you can do so through me. I know, I know, what about privacy? Well, here you have very little of it," Tam instantly explained giving a shrug of her shoulders. Tim could complain, but it had been in the paperwork he previously signed thus he had agreed to it already. He'd get used to it, hopefully. Also, there was little he had to hide seeing as he was far from a shameful person with bad habits. He figured living in 'Big Brother' for half a year was not too big a challenge.

“I do wish to ask.. why no deodorant or cologne? Even my shampoo and toothpaste?”

Tam pursed her lips in thought. It was clear she had the answer but was uncertain how to deliver it. “Well, we wish not to contaminate anything and are uncertain what these fragrances might trigger. Personal hygiene is most important however. You will find sufficient supplies inside,” she assured him, scribbling the last signature on a paper form allowing him entry to the quarantine zone. “Now, please enter the decontamination chamber after following these instructions and you’re good to go!”

The decontamination process took longer than expected, and was slightly more embarrassing than Tim initially imagined. His clothes had to go, so he stripped and hoped Tam wasn’t watching him as he cupped his privates nervously. A very cold and abrupt hosing down followed. The slacks Tam had prepared for him had the W.E. logo neatly printed on them. The door closed behind him and Tim exhaled a deep breath, realizing he was finally in. This was the quarantine zone, the highly secured research facility housing aliens. A smile tugged on his lips unconsciously as he cautiously ventured along the corridor entering what looked like a waiting room of sorts with a set of chairs and a table on one side and a vacated desk on the other. A little hotel bell called his attention and lured him closer. Before he could ring it, he caught sight of himself in the window’s reflection. There was no gel in his hair, as was also requested by Tam. His hair was unruly without it, falling into his eyes on occasion. His new outfit was a dark purple, eggplant, a good friend of his would claim, Tim thought fondly. It could not have been more plain, but at least they smelled of fresh laundry. 

“You’ll get used to them, I promise,” a new female voice told him as he regarded himself with a somewhat displeased look. In the reflection he spotted a red head in a wheelchair similarly clothed behind him. "Welcome, Tim. It's great to finally get some backup here," she called out to him. The bespectacled woman came toward him, smiling kindly. "You even helped Tam out. We'll be getting along just fine," she added with a wink.

"Not a problem. You are.. Barbara?" Tim guessed as he held out his hand. She shook it with a confirming nod. Tam had filled him about the other researches a little over the speakers as he changed clothing. Barbara fit the description of a sharp, intelligent woman perfectly.

"That's right. Have you met Bruce yet?" She asked with a motion of her head, gesturing for him to follow her deeper into the quarantine zone. They rounded a corner, passed by what looked like a modest breakroom and a kitchen. Curiosity piqued, Tim could hardly contain his excitement over possibly meeting Bruce Wayne himself. A flush appeared on his face, heartbeat and breathing elated. Okay, he thought a little embarrassed by his immediate reaction, no need to be this thrilled, calm down. "You will soon then, first let me show you to your room," Barbara continued rolling in an awaiting elevator and smoothly venturing down another corridor on a higher level. They stopped at a door on their left. It didn't go unnoticed how her eyes lingered on the last door numbered '1' in big bold font at the end of the passageway. Tim caught up with her and remained silent yet intrigued.

There were a total of three numbered doors on the right side of the corridor, he realized. "Why are those doors--**_Ngh_**?!" His voice gave out, caught in his throat as a wave of heat started from his chest and shot down to his groin, setting his loins on fire. "Agh!" Was all that followed as his legs buckled and he found himself seeking support from the wall in an attempt to not tip over. Suddenly light headed, he panted into the cold surface pressed to his glowing cheek. "Tim! Oh damn it. Which one of you is it, huh?! Stop it!" Barbara's voice was supposed to be ringing in his ears, but all he could hear was the rushing of his blood, the pounding of his heart. Tim felt an unusual pressure on his chest that slid down to his front. "What the?!" He whimpered at the firm hold of his crotch. As if the startled squeak coming from his gaping mouth wasn't embarrassing enough, the bulge forming in his trousers certainly was. 

Fortunately Barbara had wheeled off to one of the doors and was slamming a fist on it repeatedly until Tim felt like he could breathe again. His mind cleared, his regular temperature returning. Sweat had gathered on his brow which he wiped away with the cuff of his dress shirt. "It's not funny, Jay. It's called _assault_," Barbara complained, giving one last nudge with her elbow to the door for good measure. Tim thought he could hear a low chuckling sound coming from the other side, but his senses were on edge so he couldn't be completely certain. His crotch throbbed, but the pressure was lifting. He felt a linger of something, as if a tickle or a soothing caress. 

"Are you alright, Tim?" Her voice was kind once more as she opened the door to his designated room and observed him. He was still blushing but had regained his composure. "Y-Yeah.. Sorry, that was.. I don't know what that was, actually," he had to confess as they entered and closed the door. "That was **Jason**. Bruce will fill you in on that later," Barbara explained, but didn't provide more than that. "For now, let's get you settled in. This is your room which offers a bed, a desk with chair and a sitting area. The restroom is communal, but it's really just the three of us here so you should never have to wait long to use a toilet or shower. Bruce was kind enough to provide me with my own bathroom upstairs in the Observatory to see to my needs," she explained performing a twirl in her wheelchair. It seemed she was rather agile in it and not the least bothered by the disability. Tim offered her a smile, thinking her a peculiar woman.

She caught his expression and returned it. A flicker of hope appeared in her eyes. "We've made little progress the past two months. We're hoping adding a new face to the team will not only ease our workload but allow for new developments as well."

"I read the paperwork you sent beforehand. Tam spoke highly of the technological and scientific papers I wrote, but admittedly there was no clear job description. What is it exactly that is expected of me?" Tim inquired while laying out freshly bought notebooks to scribble observations in on the desk. His room came with its own terminal which was linked to the main database of the research centre. His fingers itched to turn it on and delve into an ocean of new data. Tim suppressed the urge for now.

"Top secret facility and all that, you’ll have to forgive us for recruiting you but leaving you in the dark. Bruce and I are thrilled you agreed nevertheless,” Barbara reasoned. “You'll be taking care of feeding our guests and keeping their compartments clean," she started to which Tim raised an eyebrow and nearly dropped his expensive headset. "Excuse me?" He managed, bewildered. He was way overeducated to be a janitor of sorts. She laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, Tim. They may sound like tedious chores, which they are, but they are key moments to interact with our subjects. Bruce has me up in the Observatory most of the time, keeping track of their movements from a distance. I observe their habits, maintain the security system and support running analyzes on samples Bruce manages to get from the few visits they allow him. Adding you to the visiting roster will hopefully increase opportunities to expand our research materials." 

Tim allowed a relieved sigh to pass through his nose. "I understand.” Then his bright eyes twinkled. “When will I be allowed to meet them?"

"Right now, as a matter of fact," a new voice joined the conversation. The door to his room had opened so quietly, Tim nearly startled at the sudden presence of the man. Barbara appeared immune to it though.

"Bruce! Took you long enough, Dick been giving you a difficult time again?" She asked obviously amused. The man crossed his arms over his chest but didn't answer. He looked guarded and unwilling to share what had occured. It was enough for her to wheel out of the room while laughing anyway. Her sounds of glee lingered in the background as Bruce turned his attention to Tim.

"Tim Drake. You have quite the reputation," he announced and Tim felt only a tiny bit intimidated by that penetrating gaze.

"As do you, mister Wayne," Tim responded stepping closer for another handshake. The man's hand was large, his grip sturdy, his face showing signs of contemplation. Was he perhaps not what Bruce had expected? Didn't matter, Tim told himself trying to overcome a surge of insecurity: he would prove his worth soon enough.

Bruce hummed at him, as if having heard his inner resolution. "Come, I'll introduce you." Tim inhaled deeply to prepare himself and followed to the door at the end, the one Barbara had been gazing at when he first arrived.

The padlock next to the door was softly glowing, a bright yellow hue illuminating the numbers one to nine. A small white card appeared from within the labcoat Bruce was wearing, now stuck between two of his fingers. It was for Tim to take. "Your personal access code. Don't lose it, don't share it," he was warned strictly as the man entered his own series of numbers. 

Tim flipped the card, was memorizing the sequence by repeating it in his head as Bruce opened the door and stepped inside. It wouldn't be too difficult to remember, Tim thought as he lowered the item and was overcome with a inexplicable sense of exhaustion. Not the alarming kind, mind you, but the 'you had a long day and worked hard, you have earned some rest' kind. Odd, he had not slept much and was intimately familiar with the sensation but never before had it felt this difficult to resist. He felt warm, secure and at home, as if he could slide down the wall right there and then to take a nap and not be bothered by it one bit. Bringing a hand to his suddenly drooping eyes, he stumbled after Bruce and caught sight of the compartment's habitant. It was a man, or what resembled a human man, but with two black horns pointing up from its head and nails as long as an animal’s.

The figure sat upside down on his bed, long legs resting against the wall, arms hanging over the bed next to his head where he appeared to be grinning at their presence. He wore similar purple trousers as Bruce and Tim, but they had slid down his calves, revealing more of his hairless, caramel coloured skin. It was also the only thing he appeared to be wearing. The man’s chest left nothing to the imagination. His skin was taught over his lean frame. Tim found his focus drifting to the man’s light brown nipples and had to lick his lips. Affronted by his own reaction, he bit his lip immediately after his tongue retreated to scold himself.

With little to no effort, the almost human-like creature pushed a foot to the wall and rolled from the furniture backwards onto its feet with such elegance it left Tim staring even harder. The stranger straightened to his full length, he was taller than Tim, but a head or so smaller than Bruce. "Bruce.." A gentle tenor voice called fondly at the older man standing on the other side of the bars that separates the inner sleeping area from the rest of the chamber. The horned creature neared the steel pipes and lingered passively in front of them.

"Good afternoon, Dick," Bruce greeted him. Tim caught the hint of a smile on Bruce’s face and was mesmerized by the brilliant smile this 'Dick' gave in return. His eyes were skyblue and twinkling behind a curtain of dark bangs. He was quite a handsome sight to behold, Tim thought timidly. "This is Tim. He's new and will be taking care of the food and cleaning from now on."

Dick's attention shifted to Tim and that same reassuring warmth from before fell over him, like a blanket to snuggle with. "Tim.." Dick tested the name, raising an eyebrow at the sound of it and deciding he liked it by the widening of his grin. "Hi! Tim!"

"Y-Yes, hello. I'm Tim Drake, it's nice to meet you," Tim replied feeling clumsy and cringing at himself. It didn't truly matter, they couldn't understand their language anyway, but Bruce could and Tim truly didn't want to start out embarrassing himself further on his first day, especially not in front of his new boss. Bruce and Barbara must have had a difficult time communicating. Still, it appeared that Dick comprehended Tim was not an unfriendly presence. Tim bit the inside of his cheek trying not to smile too brightly, because Dick even looked eager to have him here? Well, the feeling was mutual. Tim would tell him, when they finally understood each other.

"Dick's been here the longest, he arrived first," Bruce told him, his voice instantly attracting Dick's attention once more. The creature pressed to the bars this time, took a moment to hum with closed eyes. He looked almost as if listening to fine music instead of Bruce’s voice. Or perhaps they were the same to Dick, Tim noted curiously. "He is also most well behaved. You will experience little hardship from him and he is likely easiest to communicate with despite the lack of knowledge of our language."

"Noted," Tim replied wishing desperately he had brought one of his notebooks now. "He appears very.. docile..?" His observation was met with a grunt. "Don't let him fool you that easily, Tim. I said he's most well behaved, but that doesn't mean he's without... his excentricities," his new boss elaborated, vaguely. Tim frowned but chose to remain silent. There was little he knew about this man, this creature, and Bruce had more experience handling him. Tim would take his word as truth until proven otherwise.

"Tim!" Dick exclaimed upon hearing the new name once more. Tim could hardly contain a chuckle as that eager face turned to him once more. He wanted to check if there was a tail somewhere, wagging happily. There wasn't. Tim realized he almost felt disappointed by that fact.

"He will visit you again soon, Dick. For dinner. Be patient," Bruce announced and extended a hand through the bars to the head of this creature. Tim jerked at the sight of it, wondering if it was safe and if he also was allowed to make physical contact. Dick saw the hand coming and raised his head into it, humming at the touch. "Hmm.. _Brrrrrrruce_.." Was that a purr? That was definitely a content purring sound. Tim observed Bruce’s petting motion atop Dick’s head before his boss retreated his hand and motioned from him to follow.

“Tiiiim!” Tim was nearly outside by the time Dick whined for his attention. He looked over his shoulder at the fallen expression of the creature and felt a twinge of regret having to leave him so soon. “I’ll be back soon, Dick,” he felt compelled to comfort him. He saw the hint of a smile, but Dick seemed to understand he had little control over the situation and returned to his upside down position on his cot. Tim exhaled a little laugh.

The door to compartment one closed behind them and for the first time did Tim notice the number above it change colour. Red morphed into green, a suitable system to show if it was occupied by someone other than their guests. Bruce caught him staring. "Barbara is posted at the Observatory on the upper floor. She has live feed and audio in every containment chamber. You will not enter these rooms if the light above the door is off. The light indicates she's at her post and therefore able to assist. Should you be in need of help, Barbara will sound an alarm designed to paralyze them. Do not enter when it's dark," the man laid out the rule firmly. Tim hummed thoughtfully. He figured she would only be gone from the monitors to see to basic needs which didn't take long. Except for sleeping, that's what normal people do, Tim reminded himself almost sheepish.

"Why would I be in need of her help?" Tim dared to question.

"We have yet to determine if these creatures are friendly, Tim," Bruce pressed with narrowing eyes. Tim was quick to nod in understanding, but was unable to shake the soothing smile Dick had shown him. Bruce sounded cautious but had caressed Dick's head just now. What for? For behaving well? Was he attempting to condition him? Maybe. That's what Tim deduced had triggered the motion, because it couldn't have been genuine affection. Could it?

"The bars you saw can be unlocked, but only if the outer door is locked. This will prevent an outbreak from ever occurring," Bruce resumed his explanations as he pressed his code into the padlock of the second door. "I suggest you do not allow them such freedom with you yet however, especially _this one_." Tim was about to ask why, when that sudden pressure from before returned to his chest. For a moment he feared Bruce Wayne would be witness to a raging boner in his trousers also. This time however, it wasn't as forceful but a gentle pull, a teasing lure towards the grinning horned man inside compartment number two. 

"Jason," Bruce warned instantly, catching on as Tim clutched the door frame as soon as the creature inside caught sight of them. The one called Jason was large, bulky, _massive_ in fact. Tim could only swallow at the domineering energy he exuded. The bars were there to protect them, but Jason looked hardly deterred by them, casually lounging there with one arm hanging through, ready to grab at them should they venture closer, Tim guessed. It took longer than expected to shake the thought of finding out what would happen should he get within Jason's reach. His mind was curious, but not for the matter of science, Tim realized with an awkward shuffle of his feet. Admittedly he was not at his most professional today. He cleared his throat.

"This is Tim. He'll bring your food, clean your chamber," Bruce told the man who only had eyes for the smallest man in the room, the new face. 

"Timmmmmmmm..." The creature's voice was raspy and like a moan and he pushed his crotch against the bars, right in front of Tim who flushed from head to toe at the sight of it. The dark look in those teal eyes promised sensual delight, he was sure of it. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be looked at like that though. Something told him he wouldn’t survive a tumble in the sheets with this one. Tim tried clearing his throat again, but ended up coughing awkwardly instead. Jason barked a laugh at his nervous reaction. Bruce ignored it, thank God.

"Jason arrived two weeks after Dick did. I'm uncertain of their connection, but they appear to react to each other's name," his boss decided to share with Tim who did notice the little tilt of Jason's head at the mention of the other creature. Bruce was right. Interesting, Tim thought wringing his hands in his shirt unconsciously. Jason wouldn't stop staring at him, wouldn't stop _evidently wanting_ him. Playful it wasn’t for that predatory grin showed sharp fangs.

"He's... defiant," Tim concluded with a strained voice. Bruce nodded and faced a little camera in the corner of the room. He signalled with two fingers before a high pitched alarm resounded, sending Jason snarling into the corner of his barred confinements. He was shielding his ears, glaring death and destruction at Bruce's pensive face.

It was a necessity, of course, but seeing anyone this tormented was not to his liking. "I thought you said it paralyzes them," Tim asked confused. He could see Jason struggle against the wall, but moving nonetheless.

"Jason is the only one who doesn't fully succumb to the alarm. It will provide enough distraction for you to extract yourself from his compartment however," his boss looked reluctant to admit it.

"Distraction? He seems to be in pain." Tim frowned at the small grunts Jason was emitting like an angry wounded animal.

"Not necessarily," was all Bruce had to offer on the subject. He signalled once more and the wailing noise ceased to exist. Tim sighed at the silence returning, but jerked in surprise at the sudden movement of Jason lunging at the bars, clawed hand reaching as far as possible to get to Bruce's throat. Strategically placed however, Bruce was several inches out of reach and unperturbed. Tim wondered how often Jason displayed this violent behaviour and made a mental note definitely to not enter without Barbara watching his back. There was a challenge in Bruce's eyes as he raised his hand once more. Jason growled at the implication but backed off, huffing at him and favouring to sit on his bed for now. He slumped forward with narrowed eyes.

"Let's move on. Damian is far better mannered," Bruce promised him as they left Jason's comportartment and went for the third door in the row. Tim wondered if he could ask for a moment to catch his breath. Meeting these two had already worn him out mentally, Dick lulling his body into a sense of safety, lowering his guard and then Jason picking up on it and luring him closer with what felt like physic abilities. He should probably ask Bruce about that.

"Do they possess any special powers?" Tim inquired as Bruce entered his code a third time. The man paused, raising an eyebrow at him. Tim cringed, only now realizing he had probably made them sound like superheroes. "I mean, I-In the hallway- and just now.." Tim ended in a mumble, rubbing at his forehead. These foreign beings were messing with his mind, his usually brilliant clear mind. Bruce was not at all seeing the best of him right now. It was mighty frustrating.

"Oh," the man suddenly confirmed, looking away to the side shortly. "Yes, I assumed Barbara had already explained that to you seeing as they did the same upon first meeting me and her as well."

"She hasn't," Tim managed quietly, realizing the awkwardness of this conversation.

"We have established the fact that they are able to transmit thoughts supernaturally. Seeing as their words mean nothing to us however, they have been resorting to emotions and images instead."

"All of them are capable of this?" That could very well complicate things, unless Damian was honestly as well mannered as Dick was.

"They do, but not on a regular basis," Bruce confirmed unlocking the door to Damian's compartment. "Dick and Damian mostly refrain from using their ability, unless it is to request a visit from me or Barbara."

"What for? Communication is still impossible," Tim pondered out loud. The answer didn't come as Bruce stepped inside and introduced the final extraterrestrial creature to Tim's enlarged eyes. 

"Damian," Bruce called for the creature's attention without receiving it. A lean muscled man nearly the size of Bruce himself sat on the floor, his back to them. He also was only wearing trousers. Perhaps upper attire was foreign to them? Tim only now took notice of the marks littered across scarred skin, recalled seeing them on Jason and Dick's torso as well, but not nearly as prominent as these green marks on Damian's dark skin. They didn't appear decorative, but perhaps showed ranking or heritage? Tim really wished he had his notebook right now.

"Damian!" Bruce raised his voice. The creature slowly turned his head, bestowing them with an unimpressed stare. Tim had the feeling they had disturbed him. Was he meditating? He stepped closer and to the side to view Damian more clearly. His interest in his persona caused Damian to snarl at him. Tim wrinkled his nose at the bad attitude, giving Bruce a sceptic look. "I thought you said he was well mannered?"

"He is," Bruce said to the creature's defense, which Tim didn't truly understand, just yet at least. "We believe Damian is of military descent, and picks up on ranking quite well. He is perhaps a soldier or a lieutenant who is familiar with receiving orders from superiors. When he first arrived he tried to assert dominance over me, but the attempt was short lived. I have yet to experience bad behaviour from him when I visit for samples. He is quite forthcoming when it comes to them and the experiments. Still, he has come to accept Barbara as a part of my research team only several days ago. It will take time for him to extend that courtesy to your presence as well."

It would take a long time, or would probably never happen, if Tim had to guess. "Hello, I'm Timothy Drake, Tim for short." Tim greeted him stiffly. The creature was sizing him up none too subtly, but not with Jason's needy look or Dick's eager expression. "Tim..othy," Damian repeated, the name foreign on his tongue and by the looks of it intriguing. There was genuine inquisitiveness, but also a reluctance to act upon it. It took all but thirty seconds for Tim to get dismissed by Damian altogether, the being returning to meditating. Tim expected to feel insulted by it, but instead experienced a sense of calm and relief. Damian's shoulders, tense since Bruce called for him, eased back to a compliant state. Tim might not be worth his time yet, but he was also not considered an enemy. That had to count for something. Still, it irked him.

"Ignoring people is rude," Tim muttered mostly to himself, perplexed by the lack of interaction he received.

A female voice slithered into the chamber through the audio system from the ceiling: Barbara's voice. "Damian's just a little shy, but don't let that keep you from bonding with him. He's just as curious to learn from us as we are from him," she told Tim showing she had overheard the conversation and reminding him she was always present as long as the light above the door was on.

"If you say so, could have fooled me," Tim allowed the snark comment to leave his frowning lips, side-eying Bruce for a moment. The man had not moved from his spot, eyes trained on Damian's silent form. His interest in the three creatures was logically placed and yet differed greatly between them. The fondness he had shown Dick, the distance he had kept from Jason and the brooding look he was giving Damian: Tim started thinking a lot had happened already in the past two months that the three beings had arrived.

"I'll take it from here Bruce, you might want to come up and check on that saliva sample you took last night," Barbara offered pulling their boss from his trance like state. He nodded and without further ado left the compartment, passing Tim by while still in thought. "Now that you have met the gang, what do you think?" She asked Tim next. That was a tough question to answer, especially since Damian had started staring at him again now that Bruce had left and the expression in those emerald orbs was difficult to identify.

"I think... I don't know what I signed myself up for," Tim revealed slowly, captivated by Damian's gaze that demanded his full attention. "What.. what do you call them, their species?"

_Incubi_

Tim started visibly at the clear sound in his head. "Incubi?"

"Why yes, actually, how did you know?" Barbara asked surprised over the audio system.

"It just.. I.. lucky guess?" Tim opted without sounding convincing to either of them. He could hear Barbara humming thoughtfully. "Maybe, Damian told you?" She suggested instead. Impossible, Tim thought, because that would mean they did understand their language. Yet, Damian's expression had changed if only for a second. Tim held his breath and willed his eyes to stray from that dominating gaze. Had that been a smirk? A hint of it? What did it mean? Had Damian truly understood him?

_Timothy_

".... Tim? Tim, can you hear me?" Barbara was calling out to him, but he couldn't fathom for how long already. He felt dazed as he blinked his eyes rapidly and tried to get his bearings. Damian was no longer looking at him, the creature's face turned away from him.

He had to get out of this chamber. Tim retreated a tad too hastily for Barbara not to be worried, he knew, but he'd reassure her later. The outer door closed and locked, the green light above it shining brightly. Gooseflesh had broken out over his arms at which he rubbed furiously. It didn't take a genius to see he was on edge, out of his comfort zone and definitely unprepared for what was to come. Slowly Tim ventured down the corridor and to his room, ears twitching at the faint sound of Jason's chuckling and Dick's upbeat humming. Only when he closed the door to his room behind him could he find peace and quiet. Tim emitted a sigh and dropped to his bed, exhausted beyond belief. There was plenty more to do today, such as preparing dinner, Bruce had mentioned that. But his body felt weak, his eyes felt heavy and sleep came upon him easier than he had experienced in the past ten years.

In the middle of the night, Tim came to. It wasn't a natural waking process however. Faintly he could hear it: the calling of his name. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Tim rose from the bed. Someone had been in here. There was a blanket covering him and on the nightstand stood a plate with two cheese sandwiches. Also, a little note telling him to rest well and that tomorrow he wouldn't get to skip his duties so easily. It was signed with a B and a smiling face. Had to be Barbara instead of Bruce then. Tim regarded the drawn emoticon and couldn't imagine the man adding it.

_Tim..._

There it was again! Standing from the bed, Tim ventured to his door, pressing an ear to it. Silence. Had he imagined it after all? No, not likely. Those creatures, those **incubi**, had psychic abilities and it felt like they were testing him. Or they were trying to communicate with him, a hopeful part of him hypothesized. Intrigued, Tim opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Now, if only he could determine which one of them had been calling for him.

It felt like it was coming from…  
Door #1?  
Door #2?  
Door #3?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said: lemme out, _loverboy_,” the incubus called with his voice low, dripping with promise of rewards if he accepted the request.
> 
> Part 15 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!  
Fill: Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many enthusiastic people commenting and voting! Thank you everyone for leaving a comment. The door most wanted was #2: Jason. I've taken a month to write out the red line of this story and have decided to not simply have Tim enter each door and have a go at the incubus behind it, but to make it more story rich. Still, as promised: Jason's up first ;)

Sleep was for the weak, Tim told himself. Often he would find himself engrossed in research and analyzing sources until dawn was upon him again. There was no point in forcing his mind to rest when it was itching inside of his skull to gather more data, to find the proper solution to his problem and to know every detail. It was perhaps as if he was addicted to obtaining new knowledge. That moment of euphoria when everything finally made sense, when the last piece of the puzzle fell into place: it was what made Tim thrive and do it all over again. Bruce and Barbara didn’t know him that well to anticipate the current situation, because if they did: they would have taken more precautions. Like, lock him into his room at night.

One of them was luring him, deliberately. Teasing. Perhaps even patronizing. Tim wondered if it should bother him, that despite this alien evidently messing with him he couldn’t help but slide along the wall as he took careful steps down the hallway. An intelligent young adult such as Tim couldn’t deny he was aware of the dangers to his solitary expedition. Curious people always got themselves killed first in horror movies, Tim reminded himself, taking a deep breath. Still, this wasn’t a movie, this was reality and furthermore: this was for science.

The chilling material was solid against his back and grounded him. Thank God it did, because Tim realized belatedly that the sign above the door was off, meaning Barbara wouldn’t be there to support him should he be stupid or brave enough to enter.

"_Timmmm….._"

The sound of his name was low and powerful, like the rumbling of a well-oiled engine. It was also familiar.

“Jason,” Tim spoke his name in but a whisper, but felt oddly positive the creature could hear him. He lingered outside the incibi’s door, caressing the numbers on the keypad. He shouldn’t enter, Bruce warned him about the dangers. “What do you want from me?” His inquire was unanswered, of course. The aliens were vastly different from humans, but this one’s tactical choices were rather predictable. Only after Tim would enter, maybe even open the inner cage within the chamber, would the incubus reply. And yet, he felt like he had nothing to lose. “Seven-four-four-two-eight-four,” Tim mumbled unlocking the door with his personal code.

It was dark inside as he entered. Did incubi possess night vision, Tim wondered as the door closed behind him and he allowed his eyes to adjust to the departure of light. “I will have you know, I’m usually not this easily persuaded,” he decided to break the tension filled silence with a boost to his own ego. If Jason was anything like Damian in asserting dominance, Tim couldn’t back down this easily or be viewed for the rest of his experience here as an underdog. Sure, he was smaller and thinner than the incubi, but looks weren’t everything. His power of will had fueled his determination throughout college and university while others were partying at frat houses. And while Tim had never vowed celibacy, had messed around in the sheets with dorm mates from time to time, the lack of distractions from his goal had eventually gotten him this job, and Tim was far from ready to surrender this easily. Jason was intimidating, sure, had basically mentally harassed him the moment Tim set foot in the this corridor. If this was a challenge, Tim would gladly accept. “Alright, it’s on,” Tim told the male with a flash of a confident smile. He willed his mind to stay clear and his body to stay true to his intentions: to bond with this creature, to find a way to communicate and not be swept off his feet while at it.

“Why have you come to Earth?” Tim asked keeping his voice steady and calm. Jason had been chuckling the entire time as if he couldn’t believe this human was actually stupid enough to come to him without back up from the Observatory. That’s fine, Tim didn’t mind being underestimated if it granted him an advantage. Through the darkness Tim spotted miniscule movement slightly to his left. The outline of the creature’s broad shoulders caught his attention. Tim held his breath at the ghostly sensation of a presence on his chest. Definitely Jason playing with him, Tim thought as that warmth lingered on his stomach, but didn’t venture south as he had expected. Maybe Jason was literally sizing him up? “ _Tim_,” came that deep voice again, pleased and eager to have him. There was a rustle of some sorts, the sheets of Jason’s bed perhaps, and Tim ventured closer with squinting eyes. He couldn’t see, not really, not fully, and he became desperate to witness what was taking place inside that caged confinement.

“Hmmm… Timmmmm..” Jason’s raspy voice groaned with sharp teeth grinning at his intrigue. Arousal hit him square in the stomach, making him wheeze. Tim coughed and clutched at the steel pipes in front of him. With his head lowered, he could imagine the kneading feeling on his crotch to be an actual hand, a clawed paw of some sorts. He had hoped teasing him had been a way to welcome him, to embarrass him in front of the other scientists. A show of dominance. It became perfectly clear, as that force on his nether regions pulled his hips against the bars, it was more than that. Perhaps Tim had underestimated Jason.

“Fudge, I need to get out of here,” Tim told himself, coming to understand his lack of preparation and influence in the matter. Interacting with Jason alone had sounded like a suggestion he couldn’t refuse and while he wasn’t regretting his bold decision of breaking the rules on the first night, Bruce’s voice lingered in the back of his mind, reminding him that they didn’t fully comprehend their origin and their alignment. For all he knew, Jason was going to eat him whole. “Oh shit!” Tim exclaimed when Jason rose from the bed as if a predator lunging at its prey. The bars shook from the impact as the incubus’ body joined his, the steel pipes offering little shielding from the hard, hot form that was Jason breathing down against his face. He was bare, completely, Tim realized with a flicker of his enlarged eyes up and down Jason’s body. Then that scorching hot thing down there must be genuine arousal? “Wha-” Tim’s mind was spinning at the thought of this incubus lusting after him. Oh no, the entire world was spinning. Tim gave a yelp as huge hands took hold of him and forced him around. He couldn’t get his bearings, couldn’t keep up as his rationality battled against pleasure setting his nerves on fire.

Having his ass pulled up against the bars, Tim swallowed against a groan of his own as Jason rutted his obvious erection against him. He fondled Tim's cock through his pants, working him up even further. Tim couldn’t allow this to happen, to have Jason dominate him this thoroughly. Despite his body liking the idea. This was for science, not his loins. “Stop-Jason!” Tim attempted to remove him from his genitals only to incite the incubus to take things further. Human language held no meaning. Tim’s struggle was perhaps but a playful sign of foreplay to him. Tim whimpered. Jason exhaled a laugh against his cheek, and tugged on his purple slacks. If only he was allowed his own clothing, a belt surely would have offered more resistance, Tim complained at his wits end, for the tight grip on his body prevented him from escaping the inevitable. His lower body was now exposed and Jason was greedy.

“Barba-!” His voice gave out underneath the pressure of Jason’s hand, clutching at his throat. A wet sensation to his face startled him. Jason licked his face while he kept quiet. Blood rushed in his ears and still his dick was throbbing, begging to be touched. “Hn!” Tim managed a sound when Jason’s arousal, slick with need, slipped between his quivering thighs. It paused there right underneath his balls as if achieving this was victory by itself. Perhaps it was, Tim thought frustrated sexually and morally. There was no need for further struggle, but as soon as Tim grew slack on his grip, Jason growled at him. Not just sounds dedicated to show incentive, either. To his ringing ears it sounded like an alien language. If his instinct was right, Tim could imagine what type of language the incubus was using: the dirty kind. Tim bit his lip and pulled against Jason’s grip in a futile attempt to free himself. That girthy cock between his legs throbbed. Tim tilted his head back in realization that this was exactly what Jason wanted of him. He had walked right into the trap from the beginning.

“Fuck!” Tim groaned, his body squirming. If he hadn’t been this cocky, if he had ignored Jason’s challenge he wouldn’t be in this mess. In this glorious, _sexy_ mess. Repetitive movement of Jason’s hips came with rhythmic tightening of his hand on his windpipe. He was allowed short gasps of air only when it suited Jason. The incubus fucked his thighs to his desire, making Tim light in the head with lack of proper oxygen and increasing pleasure. This up close, Tim could feel how desperate the creature was. Captured approximately two months ago, Jason must not have been able to release under distressing circumstances. Yet when Tim entered the compound, he had deliberately shown sexual interest. Tim was almost flattered. To be desirable to an alien species was oddly satisfying. The sensation was overwhelming, and dare Tim admit it: good. His eyes fluttered against a particular spike of heat in the pit of his stomach when Jason canted his hips a little. To be this needed, to be possessed and taken was _thrilling_. Tim held onto the bars behind him for dear life, and wished for a small source of light so he could watch that thick cock slip underneath his balls, but he was further immobilized, and had in fact surrendered. A hint of teeth grazed his shoulder, but Jason didn’t bite. Once more Tim wondered if he could be eaten on the spot, decided with a whine as Jason’s unoccupied hand found the weeping tip of his erection and palmed it, that he wouldn’t mind one bit. _Jason. Jason. Jason._ His head was filled with thoughts of the incubus and how delicious the slippery slide between his legs felt, how the pressure to his throat made him keen even louder. Jason was drooling by now and it was bountiful. His gaping, panting mouth pressed to his shoulder moistened the fabric of his shirt. There was a gruff and a restrained howl from behind him. The incubus allowed his throat freedom in favour of clutching his hips, pulling Tim’s body against against the bars. No matter the pain, by the end of it, as Tim reached his climax as well.

He felt cold. Jason had removed himself from the bars behind him and was somewhere in the small confinement rustling about. Tim didn’t realize how much hotter an incubi’s skin felt until it was no longer touching him. Must be why all three of them didn’t bother with clothing very much. Perhaps it was suffocating them? Tim blinked his eyes and snorted at the absurdity of the situation. He had just been in an intimate act with an alien and as soon as his body was satiated, his mind went back to analyzing and gathering information. “There must truly be something wrong with me,” Tim muttered to himself, rubbing his face and leaning down to raise his purple slacks. There was an unbelievable large amount of evidence of Jason’s pleasure staining the fabric. Samples! Tim nearly gasped at his sudden excitement.

“Nah, it’s difficult to resist me, I know,” a voice behind him drawled with a self-centered laugh. “Now get me out of ‘ere.” He must still be dazed from the excellent sex, because for a moment Tim thought Jason was speaking a human language. Man, what were the odds of this being a weird wet dream? Tim turned around and observed a smirking Jason. Sweat gathered at his brow. No way.

“What?” Tim asked perplexed, not truly expecting an answer.

“I said: lemme out, _loverboy_,” the incubus called with his voice low, dripping with promise of rewards if he accepted the request.

“You.. can speak our language?” Baffled beyond belief, Tim forgot about pulling up his pants in favour of gawking at the specimen from outer space. He found it hard to believe Jason to be cunning enough to withhold this from him: he wouldn’t have utilized his psychic abilities if words could be exchanged instead. There was no logical explanation made available to him until the incubus made a show of running his exceptionally long and agile tongue in between sticky fingers. Semen stained clawed digits, to be precise. Tim’s sperm, to be exact. His face was burning up by the lewd motion of Jason sucking the substance into his mouth.

“We exchanged bodily fluids, that’s all it takes,” Jason told him almost nonchalantly, sliding his middle finger into his mouth slowly for Tim to have a good look. With narrowed eyes, Tim observed him cautiously. “Say what now?” 

Jason grabbed Tim's chin possessively and managed to press a hard kiss on tightly sealed lips as Tim struggled to remove himself from his hold. A small whimper escaped him. The incubus released him with a satisfied grin. “I fucked ya to gain yer language, but Imma thinkin’ I might keep ya, precious. Pretty sounds ya make, get me hard all over again.” Tim didn’t have to lower his gaze to assess whether or not he was telling the truth. He figured Jason wasn’t one for telling lies, at least not blatant ones. Not when speaking the unrefined truth triggered much more interesting reactions. Such as Tim messing with his pants not to get too distracted by Jason’s amazing masculine sexappeal. He was here for science, not one-night-stands. Back to business.

“You’re telling me that your kind, the incubi, gain the means to understanding a foreign language by exchanging.. seminal fluid?” Tim inquired scanning the creature’s chamber for a piece of paper and a pen. He wouldn’t leave here empty handed and while it certainly hadn’t occurred to him to have sex with an alien to gather data: the end justified the means. And the sex hadn’t been bad, let’s be honest. Tim coughed into a fist at the afterthought, rubbing at the soreness of his neck, and motioned for Jason to stand still as he gathered tools in the dark. Turning back toward him, ready for an interview, Tim’s face had become stern. Jason eyed him, amused and with crossed arms.

“Maybe,” the creature replied mysteriously. “Maybe suckin’ that sweet spunk of yours did the trick,” Jason suggested and it sounded so ludicrous it had Tim rolling his eyes.  
He jotted it down anyway. It could be a hypothesis until further investigation. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

“Did I ever give that impression, loverboy?” Jason answered lounging back on his cot.

That night Tim came to understand the key to communication with these aliens was exchanging bodily fluids. He pried Jason for answers: why have you come, how long are you staying, who are the other incubi? Jason acted coy, didn’t wish to lay his secrets bare, but did show interest in his fellow incubi in the other compartments. He revealed he understood from Bruce that Dick and Damian were here, and had an inkling they were on either side of him. 

“How can you possible know? You’ve been contained to this chamber,” Tim asked him curiously. 

“‘Cause I can sense ‘em,” Jason elaborated.

“Your comrades?”

Jason huffed at the term. Alright, maybe there weren’t that friendly after all. Tim made a quick note on that. The incubus explained that while he couldn’t sense his own kind, because they were trained to prevent being detected or influenced by unfriendlies, but he could sense human presences, and both Bruce and Barbara had been frequenting the rooms to his left and right statistically as much as his own. 

Tim allowed a moment of silence for that bulk of information to process. He considered his opinion of Jason and admitted to himself the incubus was far more intelligent and cunning than he portrayed to be. The tip of the pen found Tim’s teeth as he gnawed on it while thinking. Possibly he did this for Tim to lower his guard, to underestimate him and take him by surprise if the need should arise. Tim also realized Jason unintentionally revealed that their upbringing involves stealth training: a feature most useful to a species that strives by conquering other worlds. Incubi are trained, and Bruce spoke of Damian showing sensitivity to ranking. Perhaps there was something of a warrior or military force within their race. Tim kept silent about the tightening feeling of despair in his stomach: not wishing for this magnificent creature to be anything but peaceful albeit rough around the edges. His rational brain couldn’t ignore the possibility that Jason might be using him to further his own gains however. 

“This.. is a lot to digest. I should go,” Tim told the staring creature.

“Come back soon, loverboy. Lemme taste more of ya,” Jason told him grinning. Tim tried hard not to be persuaded, again. He left Jason’s chamber with a mixture of feelings: euphoria to have experienced such an exquisite sexual encounter, but also dread because he feared his intimate connection with this incubus might keep him from making rational decisions. In the end Jason got what he wanted, but so did he: a way to communicate. Now, how to explain this to Bruce and Barbara and not get fired?

Morning came too soon. Tim was still typing away on his terminal by the time a gentle alarm from his nightstand reminded him that a new day was to start. “I’ll sleep later,” he promised himself, ending his train of thought and shutting off the computer in favour of finding the communal bathroom. It hadn’t occurred to him to freshen up, his mind racing with questions and the need to document his experience. Whether or not to share his findings with Bruce was still an internal debate he was having. Surely it would cement his position as valuable to the team, but if they were to find out what it took to gather the intel, maybe if could backfire altogether. He would keep quiet for now.

“I see you are not about to skirt your responsibilities a second time?” 

Behind him, Bruce had entered the bathroom as well and was in the process of splashing water in his face by the sink while Tim stood awkwardly covering his wet body with his too tiny of a towel. Were there marks? Anywhere? Tim glanced at his hips, his shoulder and pressed his bare body to the cold lockers the moment he discovered bruises on his bottom. Those steel pipes, he imagined with a burning face.

“I.. Uh, yes, I mean, no? I’m sorry for falling asleep before dinner. It was a bit overwhelming,” Tim managed to answer and dry his body at the same time without allowing Bruce the view of his back. If he could act a little less nervous it could pass for insecurity about nudity, Tim figured. Bruce was observing him by the bathroom door, casually leaning against the doorpost for Tim to finish. Why the man couldn’t just leave was beyond him.

“You don’t appear well rested for someone who slept a total of fourteen hours,” the man concluded as Tim struggled his tired legs into a fresh pair of purple slacks.

“I was born looking exhausted,” Tim answered on a whim, looking up at the unimpressed look on his boss’ face. “... and I’ve been up most of the early morning reading data on the terminal.” That seemed to make more sense to the man whose head nodded in understanding. Granting bonus points for not completely lying to the man in charge, Tim patted himself mentally on the back.

“Your curiosity must be difficult to sate. There is still time before breakfast has to be served,” Bruce stated finishing up his morning ritual at the mirror. “Come, I will show you the portal.” Bruce was out of the door before Tim could tie the laces of his second shoe.

An interdimensional portal. It looked amazingly similar to the ones Tim had seen in science fiction movies and was therefore a bit underwhelming. Still, to be in the same room as an active portal who has brought them three alien creatures was mind blowing. “I’ve read it took you years, many resources, funding and scientists to develop this magnificent technology,” Tim started as he circled around the device. It’s soft hum felt soothing, the metallic ring was filled with a liquid like substance, bluish of colour. 

He couldn’t begin to comprehend it. “You keep it activated at all times?”

“Yes, we monitor the portal for signs of travellers so we can greet them when they arrive. After Damian’s arrival a little over a month ago, there has been no sign of others coming through,” Bruce shared with him. 

“What if an entire swarm of **something** gets through and overruns the quarantine zone?” Tim dared to ask, having seen enough fictional films to predict the bad ending to this story. A hand landed on his shoulder, Bruce waiting for him to connect their gazes.

“The ‘Armageddon Protocol’ will active on my voice command, wiping out this entire structure and everyone in it.”

That certainly hadn’t been in the tiny print of the contract he signed. With large eyes, Tim sought signs of a joke and found none on Bruce’s face. Figured as much. “That makes me a little less inclined to be giddy about the portal,” he admitted with a sceptic look at the device. A curious mind was never sated, indeed. He felt a kinship with Bruce, understanding the scientist couldn’t shut down the portal without fearing to lose opportunities. Discovering new species and ways of travel, unlocking pieces of the universe and everything beyond their human reach. It drove humans to make dangerous decisions. Bruce keeping the portal open despite the chance of hostile entities coming through. Tim entering Jason’s chamber despite the chance of not making it out alive.

“Has anyone from Earth gone through?” 

“None. We have experimented only with gorillas and chimpanzees on leashes as they are biologically related to humans. Thus far the results were disheartening,” Bruce answered ominously. Tim frowned at the cruelty of it, but without it there wouldn’t be data to further the process. “It is unclear if the fatal effects are from entering the portal from Earth or re-entering from the other side.”

“The incubi entered from the other side and appear unaffected,” Tim reasoned from what he had read on his terminal so far.

“Yes, which is why we are dedicating our time on gathering samples and discovering both similarities and deficiencies between them and humans. If we can eradicate the fatal component, travelling through this interdimensional portal is no longer beyond human capability,” Bruce elaborated, motioning for Tim to follow him to a terminal where he pulled up notes from the day the first incubus arrived. Leaning forward to receive a better view on the data, Tim cupped his chin in concentration. It said that Dick arrived in what human would perceive to be an alarmed state. Bruce thought it might not have been Dick’s intention to make use of the portal or might have used it in a moment of distress.

“You believe he stumbled upon the portal, rather than come here knowingly? Not to.. let’s say, conquer Earth?” Tim suggested intrigued by this insight. 

“There’s no certainty, but when comparing his entry with Jason’s and Damian’s, it shows the other two traveled through the portal purposefully, while Dick did not,” Bruce answered pulling up video footage of the three incubi from the directory. “I’d like to know why.”

“There’re not friends,” Tim commented attracting Bruce’s attention involuntarily. Jason hadn’t regarded them as such when Tim made the suggestion last night, but he could hardly tell Bruce that without losing face. Instead, Tim reached for the console and paused all the videos on his prefered time stamp. Pointing at Dick and Jason, he observed out loud: “this is the look of a prey, this is one of a predator.” Bruce pursed his lips, tapping the screen where Damian’s calculated form was paused after coming through the portal for the first time. “Then what of the third party?” Tim stared at Damian’s body language, the firm set of his jaw, the focus of his eyes. He detected neither fear nor hostility from this incubus. Jason’s backup? An uninvolved guest? “I’m… not sure, sorry,” Tim apologized after having Bruce wait on his answer. The older man closed the video footage unperturbed. “No need for apologies: as long as we have no straightforward way of communication, all we can do is guess. Until further evidence is gathered: we must view them as possible enemies.”

_I know how to communicate with one of them._ The words were burning on his tongue, twisting the muscle every which way inside his mouth. Tim bit it to keep from spilling his secret. “I should go and prepare breakfast for our guests,” he chose to mutter instead. Leaving Bruce in the laboratory, he set out to start his first day as professional member of this team. No more Jason luring him against the bars to do indecent, delicious things to him. Tim halted in the corridor in front of the break room leading to the tiny kitchen he was to use. Even when not wanting to think of the intimate event, his body kept responding heavily to the memory of Jason’s warmth and possessiveness. “I need to get my priorities straight,” Tim scolded himself, opening the fridge to gather ingredients. There were instructions left by Barbara for him to follow as to not divert from the diet they had established for the incubi thus far. Tim snuck in bites of buttered toast for himself while making breakfast and decided he should hold off on visiting Jason again too soon. Bruce and Barbara wouldn’t think less of him if he were to serve Jason last, seeing as he had harassed and intimidated him in their presence just yesterday. Stepping out into the corridor with a tray carrying food, Tim’s eyes land on the door furthest away. “Door number one, it is,” he told himself, smiling gently at the recollection of Dick’s eager expression during their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a lot less serious than my Exquisite series, which is a fun difference when writing Tim. He's much more likely to do something silly in this universe and it makes for funny and delicious situations :D Next up is door #1! What will happen when Tim and Dick get together? Hmmmm?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allowing Dick free domain over the compartment while he was there to clean his room was exciting. Jason would have lunged at him, but Dick kept from touching him, although lingering over his body to observe whatever he was doing.
> 
> Part 16 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!  
Fill: Pet play

He made a show of digging into his pocket and reading his personal access code from the card. As if he hadn’t memorized it yet. As if he hadn’t used it the night prior to meet with Jason and do all kinds of things that make him hot and bothered thinking about it. 

“Seven-four-four-two-eight-four,” Tim announced while pressing the digits, hoping Barbara was watching him from the life feed of the camera in the corridor. The light above Dick’s door was bright so she must be glued to her post thinking this to be Tim’s first encounter with an incubus alone. “Barbara, you there?” he asked just to be certain and to show her he hadn’t forgotten protocol.

“Got your back, Tim! Although with Dick there’s truly nothing to worry about, he’s such a sweetheart,” her voice responded through the audio system in the incubus’ chamber. Dick was already up and pressing against the bars of his confinement at the sound of their voices. “Tim! Barbara!” he called for them excitedly. Tim couldn’t contain a cheerful laugh at the sight of him. He was like an eager pet seeing his masters or family.

“Good morning, Dick. I’ve got your breakfast and while you’re at it, I will clean your room, I guess,” Tim told the creature, venturing closer to set the tray on the ground for Dick to reach the food and water provided for him. “Yes!” the incubus exclaimed indulging in the rations instantly. Tim allowed himself a moment to watch him, sighing in relief. Fortunately Dick was a kind spirit who seemed to take a more gentle approach into getting to know the newest member of the research team. Tim wouldn’t know what to do if this one wanted to jump him as much as Jason did. Especially since Barbara was definitely watching this time.

“Right, so.. _cleaning_,” Tim said while looking about. Sure there was some dust, some surfaces to wipe, and Dick had been flinging used pieces of clothing everywhere, but other than that there was hardly anything to do. “A bathroom?” he noticed as he ventured further into the chamber and noticed a piece of wall missing, only to find a small space for a toilet and walk-in shower behind it. Looking over his shoulder to the confinement Dick’s in, watching him in return all too happily, Tim addressed Barbara about it.

“Well we don’t want them doing their thing in a bucket, now do we?” She joked at his inquiry. “Although the toilet is almost the same thing, really. We don’t actually flush them, you know. Those are precious scientific samples.” Tim pulled a face at the inclination. “Meaning you want me to gather them while cleaning their chambers, right?” He guessed. He guessed right. Tim went in search for gloves as Barbara continued. “They are permitted six short leaves of fifteen minutes per day out of the confinement to use the toilet, to shower or spent their time in the chamber however they please. By now they are familiar with this schedule, although Jason loves testing me. The alarm does get him back behind bars every time though, so I wonder why he bothers.” Tim suppressed the curling of his lips, thinking Jason just enjoyed being defiant. It would have intimidated him yesterday before being able to talk to him. Now it just struck Tim as typical Jason behaviour. 

He was nothing like Dick who by now had finished eating and was trying to reach for the box of gloves Tim had left on a nearby surface. Tim watched his claws scratch the box, tugging it closer for him to grab. Not too concerned by it, Tim focused on emptying the toilet, collecting everything in a designated sealed bag with time stamp. Not a highlight of his new job, but he could manage it thinking this was just as important as trying to communicate with the incubi. Speaking of which. Tim removed his soiled gloves and walked over to the confinement where Dick was trying on the elastic material, but ripping them with his nails over and over. He looked frustrated. “Do you want to help me clean?” Tim asked of the creature who looked up clueless of his intention. “Barbara, can you unlock the cage, please?” 

There was a pause. “Yes, but I’d have to get Bruce’s permission to do so,” she admitted begrudgingly. Picking up on her tone, Tim decided to use it in his advantage. “Really? Dick’s been nothing but compliant with us, and he seems genuinely curious to figure out what I’m doing. He behaves very well, don’t you? Just for a moment, please?” He reached inside the cage towards Dick’s large hands, stretching the elastic material of the gloves to slip over his long fingers. The incubus didn’t resist his aid whatsoever, further proving his point. 

Barbara sighed over the audio feed. “Fine, five minutes, okay?” Tim was too excited to be granted permission to notice Dick’s nails having punctured through the gloves at the tips as he put them on. Dick didn’t seem bothered, but happy instead.

Allowing Dick free domain over the compartment while he was there to clean his room was exciting. Jason would have lunged at him, but Dick kept from touching him, although lingering over his body to observe whatever he was doing. He also followed instructions very well, if Tim could make himself understood, that was. Things would be so much easier if they could talk. Tim bit his lip, glancing at the camera in the corner. He couldn’t risk it, but oh how he longed for proper communication with this incubus. Dick’s bright eyes and gentle smile made his chest clench and his stomach contract. 

Gathering the dirty clothing for laundry, Tim looked up at the sight of a purple shirt flying through the air. It landed perfectly into the basket where Tim was standing. Dick was grinning proudly by the looks of it, causing Tim to smile. “Well done. Bet you can’t do that again,” he challenged the creature, throwing pants his way as if playing catch. Quick reflexes caught the fabric and calculated precision was executed to dump the dirty thing in the basket also. Interesting, Tim thought laughing playfully. The sound of Dick’s own laughter made him forget Barbara was monitoring them, and that five minutes had definitely passed by now. He wanted to prolong this moment as long as possible, and found new silly things to clean up just to have Dick interact with him.

There was something familiar about this, as if he had been acquainted with Dick for a long time and this was a thing they had always done. He felt at ease with this incubus. At one point Tim had allowed Dick to touch him: a hand on his arm to capture his attention over something, and had allowed himself to touch the incubus as well. Dick had reacted docile and content when Bruce patted his head, so Tim couldn’t resist to try and do the same. Stroking Dick’s dark bangs after having cleaned another surface felt like a silly rewarding tactic, but it pleased Dick to the point where he would close his eyes and lean into him. There was also a high five Tim had taught him which Dick seemed to love. Tim felt happy being here, sharing this with him. His cheeks were coloured, enjoying Dick’s presence and undivided attention to the fullest. There was a connection between them that was difficult to describe. Tim thought maybe a friendship had bloomed, but it felt stronger than that, as if this was meant to be.

“That’s all there is to clean. We did a good job together, Dick,” Tim had to admit at some point. He was slightly out of breath from turning everything into a game and laughing so much, his athletic skills were no competition for Dick’s stamina. The incubus looked pleased with himself, smiling widely at him. When he turned around, Dick had definitely snuck up on him, getting into his personal space again. Raising his hand, Tim motioned with his head for Dick to high five him once more. The incubus hardly needed the instruction, smiling and bringing his hand to Tim’s. Instead of pulling his hand back however, it lingered. His fingers curled around Tim’s smaller ones, holding his hand carefully and lowering it in between them.

“Tim?” Dick voiced with a questioning inclination.

The person in questioned frowned with a smile. “Yes, Dick?”

Finally, he thought as Dick leaned closer, a bit lower. He had to figure out what this was, what this pounding of his heart meant. They kissed, and it was light and careful. It was timid and _right_, and Tim found his mind entirely calm for the first time in his life. Soothed by the touch of Dick’s lips, Tim pushed up on his toes to capture the outline of his mouth firmer. Dick, appearing so human, feeling so familiar, and looking so alluring. There was no doubt in his entire body that he wanted to be with this male. A sense of finally belonging overwhelmed him, caused his chest to tighten. The kiss deepened and Tim moaned at the passion he received, mouth opening to a skillful tongue. The slick muscle prodded and caressed, persuaded Tim’s own to dance. For how long Tim wasn’t sure, but when they parted he felt like he never wanted to leave the embrace they had moved into. His arms had wrapped around Dick’s neck, fingers in his hair and finding the base of his horns. Their difference in species didn’t repel him whatsoever.

“Thank you, Tim,” Dick murmured against his lips after they parted. Tim was panting when he registered Dick’s twinkling eyes. 

“You spoke English,” Tim concluded still breathless but now for another reason. The smile on his face couldn’t have been bigger. Dick’s voice was slightly different now that it could speak his language. He found it charming nevertheless.

Dick’s smile turned slightly mischievous. “Yes, you granted me the language when we kissed so _passionately_.” A thumb caressed his lower lip, long nail careful not to tear at sensitive skin.

“Through bodily fluids.. How does that work exactly?” Tim asked curiously as Jason hadn’t offered much of an explanation.

“Yes. To explain I must.. admit to something I rather not,” Dick said evidently uncomfortable and sullen. He turned away from Tim, slipping his hands from his waist and venturing back to the confinement behind bars.

“Wait, please.. Dick, tell me,” Tim plead as he went after him, but Dick pulled at the bars and locked them in place, separating them once more. The incubus refused to meet his gaze. “Bruce is right about us, Tim. We are usually not.. friendly. When we descend on a planet it is to manifest ourselves and take over for our own kind to prosper. I’m a scout, Tim. I was sent here to estimate if your planet could provide for us and if there was any chance for our attackers to manipulate you into surrendering. We’re usually not the violent type, unless someone wants us to be,” Dick explained and a disgusted look crossed his face shortly.

“Hold up,” Tim interrupted before the incubus could continue. He watched Dick’s troubled eyes and shook his head. No, that couldn’t be all of it. That didn’t explain why Dick had appeared frightened when coming here. That was not the look of a scout who had experience venturing to new, unexplored planets. “You didn’t come here to conquer us, not _you_,” Tim concluded certain of himself. Dick rested his forehead against the bars as Tim stepped closer towards him.

“Not me. I defected from that cause, from my homeworld,” Dick confirmed softly, touching Tim’s frowning eyebrows. “You.. You are extraordinary, Tim. There must have been something immensely good I’ve done to deserve you. _Can you feel it_?” Dick couldn’t contain himself as he pulled Tim's baffled frame into the bars. It was evident he longed to be more intimate with Tim, but wouldn’t allow himself. “I am overwhelmed by happiness that you accepted my advances, sweetheart. **Darling**. _Timmy_. I'm so flattered, the way you look at me.” The incubus had become breathless, voice filled with marvel.

"Like what?" Tim asked and closed his eyes at the sound of his own voice: rushed and embarrassed. A hand stroked his cheek until Tim calmed down enough to meet Dick's gaze. The incubus was smiling at him, gently, lovingly, eyes fond and warm. "Precisely like that," he whispered and leaned down to press a light kiss to his lips in between the steel pipes. 

“Tim?” Barbara’s voice slithered into his ears. Tim only needed a second to remove himself from quite a calm Dick who smiled at the camera knowingly. “Are you alright, do you need help?” Tim couldn’t quite imagine her being serious when asking him. Surely she had witnessed it all and would come to him for an explanation. His face burnt up instantly.   
“No, I’m fine. I should get to Jason and Damian though,” Tim replied to which Dick’s eyes flicked back to him. Parting from this incubus felt even more difficult than leaving Jason last night. Still, Tim steeled himself and showed a reassuring smile: he would be back. The question in Dick’s eyes would have to wait, he decided as he left with the basket, sealed bag and the empty dishes. Barbara kept silent, and it unnerved him.

Tim brought Damian his food next. There was no difference in their meeting compared to yesterday. The incubus was meditating again, or was still at it, and spared only but a glance after he placed down the tray in front of the bars. It reminded Tim of the undescribable expression he had seen in the video feed. What were Damian’s intentions? Surely he hadn’t traversed through time and space to simply use this vicinity as a place of quiet and peaceful meditation. Like a spa. Tim caught himself before he could snort at the absurdity of it.

Sitting down in front of the bars, Tim gave a sigh. “Why are you here?”

The incubus returned the sigh, much to Tim’s surprise. Damian turned around to face the researcher, but kept silently observing him. They could do this forever if Tim had to guess. Not like Tim had anything better to do, except for seeing Jason and well that sounded far more pleasurable than staring at Damian’s squinting eyes. Raising his hands in surrender, Tim stood once more and made to leave the chamber. He was not in the mood to collect Damian’s droppings at this point.

_Dick_

The name resounded in his head clearly. Halting with his hand on the door handle, Tim threw Damian a puzzled look. It seemed all the incubus was willing to offer for now as Damian reached for the bowl of soup and brought it to his lips, tasting it without much of a reaction to the flavor. He let the incubus be and lingered in the corridor, staring at the three doors. There was now an evident connection between the first and third arrival of their guests and it set Tim’s mind into overdrive. Dick hadn’t mentioned Damian, but Jason was aware of the other two, and had revealed they couldn’t sense their own kind, only the humans in the quarantine zone. Dick must also know by now that he’s not alone. What did their connection entail? “And why does it bother me?” Tim mumbled to himself feeling his chest sting.

“Hey, Tim,” Barbara’s voice startled him out of thought. He looked around only to find the hallway empty. Turning to the nearest camera, he raised an eyebrow. “Barbara?”  
“Yeah, can you come up here and help me with something in the Observatory? I’ll give you a tour while I’m at it.” The question was innocent enough that Tim didn’t want to keep her waiting. He motioned towards Jason’s door, explaining he still had another creature to feed. “He can wait a little longer, this takes priority,” Barbara pressed further and that’s what had Tim’s nerves on edge. And for good reason. Once he stepped into her ‘nest’ Bruce was accompanying her and there were sounds in the background that sounded familiar. Too familiar. “What the-!?” Tim rushed forward to the console where video footage of his nightly endeavour with Jason was on display, and next to it was his precious moment of kissing Dick and all but drowning in his arms. His face coloured and sweat broke out on his forehead. “I- I can explain,” he started, but was cut short by Bruce’s narrowed look.

“As you joined our research team only _yesterday_: there are many things left unexplained to you. Therefore the fact that we log every entry to the incubi chambers by personal code has escaped you. Should you have known, perhaps you would not have snuck inside while I _explicitly_ warned you not to,” Bruce scolded him instantly. Apparently when Barbara woke this morning, she had an unauthorized entry to chamber two blinking on her screen, an automatic notice generated when a member of staff entered without the eyes of the Observatory to back them up. Tim cupped his warm face in an attempt to hide from Bruce’s disappointed look.

“The cameras in this quarantine zone are not only for live feed. Every second is recorded, reviewed and archived for further investigation in understanding this species,” Bruce added in a calmer voice that didn’t match the scolding hue in his eyes. “What you have done, and the fact you have kept quiet about your findings, is a very serious matter, Tim.” It became clear that unless Barbara was away from her post, nothing escaped her. And even then, she was diligent in fastforwarding recordings taken during her absence to make sure she didn’t miss a thing. All her findings were noted in the system’s logs which Bruce had access to, of course. “Of course,” Tim breathed out in defeat. Wow, had he messed up exponentially. How embarrassing: he truly wasn’t usually this sloppy. Should have seen this coming, should have anticipated the lack of privacy. Last night however, all he could think of had been Jason and how to get to him. This morning, his focus was not with Barbara’s watchful eyes but Dick’s soft demeanor and those full lips. Blame the incubi, he thought groaning. Jason had been messing with his head, and Dick had been just like a magnet, pulling him in so naturally.

There it was: the very end of his short lived career as a Wayne Enterprises’ researcher. Better bow out while you have a sliver of dignity left, Tim told himself.

Barbara wheeled forward, her stern face breaking because of her excitement. “Tim, holy damn! Jason and Dick actually _communicated_ with you, didn’t they!? What did they tell you?” Her eyes were enlarged, shimmering with this newfound discovery and what possibilities laid ahead. Tim, a panting and sweating mess, stared at her and then at Bruce. First things first. “I’m not getting fired?” Bruce grunted and crossed his arms, probably wishing he could, but somehow allowing him to stay. “There will be consequences, but the effect you have on these specimens is undeniable. Removing you from the project would be unwise,” the man reasoned emphatically and was Tim ever thankful for rationality.

“Yes, yes, that,” Barbara ushered Bruce with a hand to keep quiet and wheeled even closer towards Tim, grabbing at his purple shirt and pulling him down to her level. “What. Did. They. Say.” Tim managed barely to not breathe directly onto her glasses as he returned her question with a: “You mean you can’t understand them?” To him the recording sounded like a perfectly audible English spoken conversation between him and Jason, and him and Dick. Barbara frowned and shook him in frustration. “Are you kidding me? We can’t understand a damn thing they’re saying, but _you_ can! It’s because of bodily fluids, right?”

He was forced, by contract mostly and partially by Bruce’s terrifying glare, to share what information he had gathered and explained how he managed such an achievement within 24 hours of joining them. He tried not to look too ashamed by it and Barbara even winked at him. Good God. Achievement of the century. He hadn’t had a successful date in three years but managed to hook up with two extraterrestrial beings in the span of two days. He couldn’t have been that desperate, Tim reasoned with himself, coughing into a fist. There was more to it, he could feel it. 

“You knew about me and Jason from the start and made me think nothing odd was up, but you allowed Dick out of his cage on purpose, didn’t you,” Tim accused Barbara who pushed her glasses further up her nose with a smug look. “Bruce was here the entire time, he actually gave the green light when you asked for permission,” the female revealed.  
The man in question closed the video feeds to spare Tim from further embarrassment, but the sternness had yet to leave his face when he turned to him. He reminded Tim that although they hadn’t hurt him, and could communicate freely with him now, their motives were still unclear. “Dick didn’t come here to harm anyone,” Tim came to the incubus’ defence. He recited them what Dick told him about scouting their planet, and that their race was unfriendly, but not Dick. “He is a defector.”

“Or is he persuading you to believe in his innocence so you will unlock the chamber and allow him freedom to fulfil his purpose as scout?” Bruce challenged his words. No. Tim felt immensely protective of Dick and grew fierce when the creature’s credibility was questioned. His heart throbbed with agony at the thought Dick could do anything but be kind. Bruce had every right to be suspicious however: why would Dick defect? There was too little information to simply take his words as truth. The rational and emotional part of him collided furiously. Tim relied on statistics and because of his experience trusted his intuition when encountering familiar situations. This particular circumstance was out of his league entirely, had his mind reeling, yet his heartbeat was steady as if certain. 

“If he is telling the truth, there is someone who might possess more information regarding the matter,” Bruce reasoned turning back to the terminal that now showed the live feed of the three incubi in their confinements. Enlarging Damian’s feed, Tim had an inkling to what Bruce wanted of him. “Damian.. has been using telepathy on me,” he revealed, because what was the point of holding back information after getting caught red-handed? Bruce didn’t seem one bit surprised by it. “Yes, he seems capable of transmitting English words or syllables, but without proper context they usually hold no meaning,” the researcher confirmed. “You must unlock him.”

“Excuse me?” Tim replied automatically, a bit upset that suddenly his body was now used for science against his will. “He hardly spares me a look, what makes you think he will swap spit with me?”

“It doesn’t require emotions to give him a swap of your saliva and have him insert it into his mouth,” Bruce explained clinically, definitely not seeing the problem.

“You’re such a romantic,” Barbara complained sarcastically, finally mixing into the conversation again, and fortunately taking Tim’s side. Somewhat. “Listen, Tim. You have something special going on with these creatures. Damian might not jump you like Jason or woo you like Dick, but I believe he wants to communicate with you. Can you find a way?”

“Let me talk to Jason and Dick some more, and I might,” Tim answered, more confident now that the secret was out and he wouldn’t be fired for misbehaviour. Also, he yearned to interact more with the two of them. His skin felt cold without Jason’s touch, his heart a bit lonesome without Dick’s smile. Only under supervision would he ever be allowed back in their chambers. Bruce made it crystal clear he wouldn’t tolerate further insubordination, and Tim believed him. Not like he had any decency left to protect. Tim rubbed at his face, groaning at the reminder that Bruce and Barbara had most likely seen his genitals zoomed in, multiple times, for scientific purposes. He was no longer considered a professional researcher, was he? Instead, a pervert?

“There ya are, what kept ya?” Jason immediately called for him after he entered. Glancing at the camera, Tim forced an apologetic smile on his face. “Still new to this so it’s not going as smoothly as anticipated.” He had a skill of mixing truth with lies, Tim realized as Jason raised an eyebrow at him but seemed to not dwell on it further. The incubus was starving by the looks of it, Jason wolfing down the bread and nearly choking on the soup. 

“Calm down!” Tim felt compelled to warn him throughout a coughing fit. 

“It’s good, could go for some meat though,” Jason responded wiping his mouth on his arm after finishing the dishes. 

“There’s sausage for dinner,” Tim offered before catching a smirk on the incubus’ face. 

“If yer referring to your cute little cock, then I can’t wait,” Jason commented with a laugh at Tim’s squirming reaction. 

“Alright, enough. There’s things I want to ask,” Tim scolded instead of taking Jason’s bait and getting into an argument with him. He knew his dick was perfectly fine, thank you very much.

The incubus sat back on his cot, looking uninterested yet cautious. “Sure, I’ve got some questions of my own,” the male confessed sniffing the air deeply. “How’s Dickie doin’? Is he any good in the sack?” Caught off guard, Tim couldn’t hide the surprise from his enlarged eyes. Jason licked his lips, grinning. “I can _smell him_ on ya,” the incubus whispered obnoxiously loud. 

“What of it? Are you jealous?” Tim countered the man’s sass with his own, fighting against the thundering beating of his heart against his chest. 

Jason reached for Tim through the cage with a speed that was impressive, and a tad frightening. This time Tim had been smart enough to stand back far enough not to get pulled into the bars, again. The bruises on his ass would suffice for now. Looking agitated, the incubus dropped his arm and sighed. “Nah, but I’m curious to know what he told ya ‘bout me.” 

That intrigued Tim only further, and a little smile appeared on his face. “Dick knows you, then. You are concerned about what I think of you?” Jason made a show of rolling his eyes, dismissing Tim’s suggestion with a grunt. “Whatever makes ya sleep at night, loverboy.”

Tim wasn’t entirely convinced by Jason’s tough act. “Alright, then you tell me about yourself: why have you come to Earth through the portal?” Silence lingered in the chamber. The creature’s shoulders and hands showed signs of flexing indicating an inclination not to reveal certain information. Tim needed to know, but couldn’t feed Jason pieces Dick told him in case he would fabricate a story. The longer he waited however, the more Jason physically turned away from him, as if slowly crawling into the corner where Tim’s prying eyes couldn’t find him. Inching closer to the bars, Tim searched for Jason’s eyes. The lack of communication made his skin crawl, as if Jason was rejecting him after their night spent together. It made his heart ache.

Forcing a tiny smile on his face, Tim attempted an air of indifference. “Oh, I see. You fucked me but you won’t talk to me. That’s cruel, even for a friends with benefits type of thing.” Confusion appeared on Jason’s face: the term must be foreign to him. No matter. Tim sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the bars and crossing his arms. His body was trembling and he didn’t know why. His throat was clenching uncontrollably, his mind at a loss for words. What was the point of last night if Jason chose to remain silent? Why couldn’t he make himself regret it? Jason had truly been something, but it had just been sex. Just a hook up. Right?

Warmth spread along his back. Tim grit his teeth at the familiarity of Jason’s psychic touch. “Don’t touch me,” he told the creature, looking at Jason’s passive form with heated eyes. “This is a two-way street, Jason. Either you talk to me, or you won’t see me at all.” His voice cracked a little a the end, as if he was back to being thirteen and his vocal chords were all over the place. No, it wasn’t the same. Tim gripped at his chest through his purple shirt. This had nothing to do with his throat, and everything with the sharp pain in his heart. Looking up at Jason’s conflicted expression, Tim beheld him with puzzled, wet eyes. “Why do I hurt so much?” He hadn’t thought this to be a fairy-tail, there hadn’t been the assumption of living happily ever after just from a night of passion.

“Shit,” Jason cursed softly from his cot. A large clawed hand messed with his hair in frustration before he stood and ventured closer. Ever so carefully as to not frighten Tim’s already frazzled being. “Might have.. bonded with ya,” the incubus revealed nervously, removing those clenching fingers from Tim’s shirt and pressing his own right there. 

Warm, Tim felt warm again. A sense of relief triggered by Jason’s touch dried his eyes. Everything was okay now. Wait. _Hell no_. Tim’s eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

“Bonded?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for soft Dick/Tim stuff, can you tell? Out of all the Robin pairings, these two can make me go soft and warm the quickest, because I long for Tim to receive the affection from his original idol sooooooooooooooo much! Still, there's JayTim which is hella hot and don't get me started on TimDami and the tension between those two, omg be still my racing heart!
> 
> This is growing into a massive story and I'm so conflicted on where I want Tim to go so... feedback is definitely appreciated :D There are just so many options and my brain wants my fingers to write all of them, but then it won't fit together into a comprehensible story, brain why are you like this, show some discipline plz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did one prepare themselves to unlock an alien language? Tim would have prefered to read the manual if there was one. Maybe he wouldn’t be standing awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another if he had.
> 
> Part 17 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!  
Fill: Proposal

By the time Tim exited Jason’s chamber, he was exhausted. The door shut behind him with a soft click, the silence of the empty corridor a far contrast from the maelstrom of questions running through his mind. Truth was he knew Jason wasn’t lying, but part of him hoped he had been when most awkwardly elaborating the concept of bonding in their culture. Not entirely like marriage, similar to finding a soulmate. It had been mighty frustrating for Tim to make sense of the situation with Jason trying to find the proper human English words. At one point the man had even flailed at him, at a loss for words, so out of character that it dawned on the young researcher that they were both out of their comfort zone for sure. Jason had impressed him with the various implementations of human curse words.

“Sooo…?” Barbara’s curious voice filtered through the speakers to his right. Tim cupped his face, hiding with a sigh. “Uh-oh, is it that bad? I thought I saw some hints of desperation on your faces, but.. Are we doomed yet?” the female asked in an attempt to ease Tim’s tense shoulders, but her tone carried concern for their wellbeing. “I need to think,” Tim replied turning his attention to the approaching man. “You need to talk,” Bruce instructed clearly and motioned for the younger man to follow into his designated bedroom. The once safe space for his thoughts to gather now felt like a prison: suffocating him. Bruce regarded him as they sat down on the bed in silence.

“You showed signs of distress when Jason refused to answer you,” the scientist started much to Tim’s surprise, as if the language spoken between him and the incubus hadn’t been beyond his comprehension at all. Micro expressions were perhaps more universal than he had thought them to be. “Yes, I.. panicked for a little while, when he didn’t seem to care,” Tim revealed with furrowed brow, rubbing at his chin in thought. Now that the emotional moment had passed, he could reflect and analyse, attempt to see action and reaction. “I felt rejected,” he concluded with a shake of his head. Absurd as it was to admit to it now, it described perfectly the turmoil that had coursed through his veins, had caused his heart to ache and pound against his chest like a sledgehammer. Pressing his hand to his chest, Tim exhaled slowly. The sting lingered faintly despite Jason’s comforting touch.

“It is evident you are emotionally invested, as was to be expected with these creatures. Your connection is perhaps one of a kind and therefor unexplored. You must promise me to exercise caution whenever you step into one of those chambers. They are keen to manipulate the senses, exploit triggers of emotion,” the man beside him lectured like a professor in university Tim once had. Bruce’s stare was unrelenting, the inquiries in them overwhelming. His bedroom felt much more like an interrogation room at this point. “What was it he told you that startled you?” There was little to nothing Tim could hide from him.

“Apparently.. Jason believes he might have ‘bonded’ with me,” Tim made a show of slowly telling his boss. “But he seems unable to express how it came to be and what it means. All I know is..” he fell silent, gaze dropping to his hands that were nervously twitching in his lap. “I’m both anxious and thrilled about it. It makes no sense, does it? I’m getting swept up into whatever it is their species does, aren’t I?” Second guessing himself was in his nature. Ever since Tim could remember it had made him approach situations from another angle, taught him not to take the obvious for truth without further investigation. Those matters had been scientific however. How was one to validate the sincerity of emotions? Such subjective, feeble things.

“Perhaps,” Bruce answered him honestly and stood from the furniture. The man paced the floor, cupped his chin, tapped his temple and halted in front of Tim’s conflicted persona. Towering over him, Tim should have felt a bit intimidated, but the hesitant look on Bruce’s face made him nervous instead. “This might be your greatest challenge yet,” the scientist declared, holding a hand for Tim to take. Lifting him to his feet, Bruce clasped the trembling fingers in his two large, warm hands. “The advice I’m about to give you will sound irrational to your ears, but I need you to trust me and do as I say, understood?” Uncertain, Tim nodded. A finger pressed to his forehead, gentle yet persistent. “I need you to stop thinking with your head, and start thinking with your heart.” Warmth, like a liquid, spilled from the left side of his chest setting his face ablaze. “You mean to say I have to follow my intuition?” Tim translated with a tightening of this throat at the prospect of improvising he’d have to undergo. “Is it not exactly that which allowed you against better judgement to see Jason without supervision? It is the key to solving the mystery we hold in those three chambers,” Bruce elaborated. 

Their heads turned to the door and the hallway that gave passage to the alien life forms. There was a pitter patter, excited rhythm in his chest and Tim caught the forming of a smile on his face before Bruce turned back to stare him down. His mind wasn’t entirely on board with the plan just yet, but his core sure was. Also, what made him think Jason was the only source of information to him to explain this bonding? There was Dick whose careful kiss locked forever in his memory still made goose bumps spread along his arms. And if he felt truly desperate: Damian could prove to be invaluable. 

Tim was starting to see, or rather, feel a pattern. Bruce might have told him not to use that big brain of his too much from now on, but that didn’t keep him from picking up the obvious. The moment he stepped into Dick’s chamber it had felt like coming home. He hadn’t been able to describe it the first time he met this incubus, but that was what Dick made him feel: most at ease, welcome, cared for, loved without judgement. The alien in question all but jumped from the cot when taking notice, eyes and mouth smiling warm like the sun.

“Tim! Oh, I missed you, sweetheart,” Dick confessed, sheepish yet embarrassingly honest. The blush on Tim’s face even reached down to his chest hearing such endearments. “I.. yeah, I missed you too,” the young researcher responded with a little laugh at the realization he was genuinely relieved to be with him once more. Following his intuition might not be too difficult around this one, Tim thought shuffling closer to the bars and into the hands that reached for him. His face was caressed, his hair stroked, his neck palmed and the force behind it pulled him into a much awaited kiss. Tim felt like he could breathe again while simultaneously, Dick’s passion took his breath away.

“Feel better?” Dick whispered against his cheek where he brushed flushed skin with his lips. Tim nodded with closed eyes, leaning against the bars so desperately that it embarrassed him once he noticed. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the camera in the corner of the room. “Would you mind releasing him?” He asked Barbara who accepted his request without a word. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him not to get carried away: Bruce was probably watching him as well, but once the lock disengaged, Tim felt himself get swept off his feet. Literally.

“Huh, you are lighter than I expected,” Dick mused grinning at him as he carried him effortlessly. Tim held on awkwardly, but couldn’t help laughing at the spontaneous situation. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he told the incubus, noticing the fangs in that alluring mouth. “I’m shorter than the average man my age, but that’s what you get when you have tiny parents,” Tim commented as Dick brought him to the sofa in the living area of the chamber. He sat down, settling Tim on his lap where he held him closely, nuzzling the flushed skin of his throat. 

Dick took a moment to respond but then asked, uncertain: “You come from ‘parents’?”   
Tim raised an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

“Are they the ones who supply your genetic material?” Dick’s tilt of the head was most endearing. “Did they tailor you to become a scientist?” It wasn’t the discussion Tim intended to have, but intel was intel, and how could he ignore the fact Dick was as curious about him as he was about Dick? The mutual interest in their origin, a thing he lacked with Jason, was most welcoming. It astonished Tim to learn incubi did not experience the many stages of life like humans did. They were genetically grown, programmed and biologically tailored to fulfill specific roles in their society, only released to their world when considered fully grown.

“You were even smaller than this? That is adorable,” Dick commented, a corner of his mouth curling up in amusement as Tim spoke of babies and toddlers. Tim nudged him playfully. Without registering the thought, he leaned in for another kiss. It didn’t go unnoticed by the incubus however, that Tim was initiating intimacy. The arms around his waist squeezed him shortly, mouth parting to an eager tongue.

“We were having a conversation,” Tim tried to remind the man who chuckled into his mouth.

“I love to hear about you, and listen to the sound of your voice. You make tantalizing noises, my darling,” Dick told him, cupping his cheek to prevent him from escaping. And make a racket he did. They did. Kissing led to caressing which morphed into heavy petting of erogenous zones Tim wasn’t aware he had and by the time Dick had turned him around on his chest to face him properly, Tim was throbbing in his purple pants, whimpering for more of the incubus’ touch. “Dick, please,” Tim panted watching a clawed hand toy with the tent in his pants. It laid pressure where he needed it, but it was a far cry from what he desired. Twitching his hips forward, Tim took Dick’s hand and showed it how to knead his arousal. A groan rose from his throat at which the incubus nipped sharp teeth. “Is this what you want, Timmy?” Dick’s voice had dropped an octave, causing shivers down his spine. “I-It’s a start,” he managed to reply, causing the incubus to smile. Further instructions were unnecessary, thank God. Tim held his breath when Dick motioned for him to stand before him, then pulled him from his restrictions, held his hot member in hand and squeezed. Dick licked his lips and inhaled deeply, inhaling _him_, eyes fluttering shut. A long, pointed red tongue prodded at the tip of his cock, teasing the slit and tasting his precome. His legs trembled at the sudden sensation. Tim brushed his fingers through Dick’s thick hair as that mouth descended on him. The suction was unlike any he had experienced before. “Oh, oh shit,” Tim moaned, finding the horns on Dick’s head and holding on to them as the incubus all but tried to swallow his cock whole. The pleasure was enticing, but the main course proved to be marvelous as Dick retreated and revealed his own cock from the slacks he wore. Long and veiny, a little darker than his skin tone and throbbing madly: for him. 

Tim quickly encircled the base of his arousal to prevent from coming right there and then. Dick, who noticed the desperate motion, gave a chuckle. “Why deny yourself the pleasure? You look beautiful, you smell delicious and your taste--_aah_,” the incubus needed a moment to stroke his cock, moaning as it licked its lips in search of more traces of Tim’s taste. “It is intoxicating, darling, won’t you give me more?” Dick was on his knees before he finished the plea. His free hand caressed the hand still holding on to his horns, smiling. “Guide me. Your pleasure is mine,” he promised. Dick wasn’t lying. The moment Tim used those horns as a means to control the depth and tempo, Dick was a moaning mess around his cock. The slick motion of that long muscle swirled around him, prodding at every vein that throbbed. Tim had never been this lucky before: to have such a handsome man lavish him with attention so selflessly. The incubus was pumping his own arousal fast as saliva spilled from the corners of his mouth. Tim could see the spit dribble down Dick’s chin and pulled that hungry mouth into his pelvis, held it there and choked on air alone. He was pulsating down the alien’s throat, had taken pleasure from the incubus who broke free of his hold to swallow and lick at the pearls of semen lingering at his tip. “Is that all?” Dick asked, breathless and nudging the sensitive flesh with his nose almost disappointed. Tim released a mixture between a gasp and a laugh. “Yeah, sorry,” he replied a bit confused what he was apologizing for. He caressed that dark head and stepped back, right into the mess Dick had created upon climaxing as well. “Agh!” Tim exclaimed scrunching up his face at the slippery goo beneath his shoe. “How much of this is there?!” Dick was reclining against the sofa, looking satisfied and amused. “Sorry, it’s because of my genetics,” the incubus attempted to explain, falling silent quite quickly. He stood and went to the bathroom for toilet paper, letting it soak in the liquid on the floor and cleaned himself and Tim. 

Watching the incubus carefully, Tim dared to poke him for more information. “Jason… his orgasm.. wasn’t as.. excessive as this,” the young researcher mentioned to which Dick visibly clenched his jaws. “That’s because he’s military,” the incubus offered as an explanation that didn’t quench Tim’s thirst of knowledge. “But so are you, right? Scout? Does it affect different ranks? Or--” The moment Tim caught sight of the pleading look on Dick’s face, the frown and sullen set of his mouth, he stopped. There was something Dick wasn’t willing to tell him, and this realization shook him. Dick was supposed to be the incubus to communicate with him freely. Tim lowered his eyes in thought. “You.. looked surprised when I mentioned Jason’s orgasm. You couldn’t smell him on me, could you?” Tim’s guess was correct. Seemed like that shower did make the difference. A hand took hold of his arm, pulling him from thought. “Stay away from him, Tim. He is dangerous,” Dick warned him. “Hearing that he has touched you.. did he hurt you?” The question regarded physical abuse, Tim understood, but his memory only brought forth the hurt of rejection he experienced. He shook his head. Dick embraced him, gently, brought a hand to his hair and suggested his head rest against his chest. The rapid heartbeat Tim heard there made him nervous. Dick was convinced Jason was bad news, but how to tell this kind incubus that he had most likely bonded with him? Imagining the disappointment on Dick’s face was enough for Tim to step back. He showed a little smile to ease Dick’s frown. “I’m fine, Dick, truly. But I have chores to do, so.. we’ll talk later?” It was the incubus’ turn to simply nod. He wasn’t lying, but he was withholding something. Dick knew, and Tim knew Dick wasn’t telling him everything either.

“Relationships are difficult, huh?” Barbara commented when Tim finally made it into the kitchen to make lunch. He grunted in responds, washing lettuce and tomatoes to go with the cheese sandwiches. “Seems worth it though,” she added cheekily, referring to the blowjob of a lifetime. “Can’t really say it’s just for science anymore, huh?” Tim snorted at her smiling despite himself. “Such sacrifices I make,” he sighed like a damsel in distress, picking up a tray to bring to one of their guests. Barbara’s laughter followed him back into the corridor. “Seriously though, Tim. Don’t do anything that could harm you, you know? Getting intel is great and so are the perks, _man I’m so jealous_, but we still don’t know why they’re here. They could be playing you,” the female ever so carefully warned him. “Then I suppose it’s time to get some real answers,” Tim told her, hardening his gaze at the big ‘3’ above the door in front of him.

How did one prepare themselves to unlock an alien language? Tim would have prefered to read the manual if there was one. Maybe he wouldn’t be standing awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another if he had. Damian was looking directly at him, nostrils flared. There was nothing calm and peaceful about their third encounter, and Tim had an inkling it had everything to do with the smell he carried into this chamber.

_Dick_

Yes, Dick’s. As expected without having the shower Dick’s odour lingered on his being and Damian was reacting to it. While Tim felt victorious to get a reaction out of the incubus at all: he couldn’t bring himself to lower the tray of food for Damian to take, afraid it might be used against him. “You seem interested in Dick,” Tim spoke the obvious to which Damian huffed. Taking a step closer resulted in Damian’s eyes widening, hands going for the bars. “How about.. we talk?” The young researcher offered, taking the cup from the tray and lifting it to his mouth. He took two big mouthfulls of water, leaving a sample of his saliva in their place. Cautiously, Tim lowered the tray to the ground and held the drink for the incubus to take. Damian’s hand was clawed like the others, albeit smaller than Jason’s, broader than Dick’s. It still felt like a sharp weapon as it reached for Tim’s human hand. The incubus was careful not to make physical contact when accepting the cup. He looked thoughtful for a moment. One look into the container made Tim realize Damian knew exactly what was expected of him. Which was why rage took control of his vocal chords the moment the incubus dropped the drink, spilling the water and saliva on the floor. 

“What is wrong with you?! What do you want?!” Tim hollered at the alien in frustration.

_Dick_

“YES DICK!” Tim eventually screamed, throwing his hands on the air. Someone, anyone else but Tim had to do this, because he couldn’t for the life of him get this alien to see eye to eye with him. “Fine, I give up. Bruce can swap spit with you instead,” Tim snarled at the passive man behind bars, twirling on his toes to barge out of the chamber. Lo and behold, there was a pattern here as well: Damian refusing him his wishes until he saw fit to grant them.

_Home.. Dick.. Back.. Danger.. Home.. Dick.. Dick.. Dick.. Danger.. Dick.. **Protect.**_

Tim grit his teeth, but regained composure as strings of words flooded his mind. Damian was gripping the bars by now, sweat gathering on his brow. Communication through telepathy in a foreign language seemed to be an exhausting feat. “Stubborn idiot,” Tim muttered at the incubus and stepped forward, clasping the back of Damian’s neck and smashing their mouths together. Pain erupted in his shoulder and chest. Stumbling back Tim clutched at his collar bone where Damian had pushed him off, now baring his teeth and fangs at him. The red that stained them could only have been Tim’s blood for his tongue prodded at the stinging wound on his lower lip.

“Imbecile!” Damian roared at him. Well, Tim thought groaning in pain, at least it worked. “You can’t fathom the meaning behind such action,” the incubus complained wiping at his mouth, spitting blood to the ground.

“It was your idea to bite me,” Tim reminded him to which he received a glare.

“You left me no choice. At least I know the consequences of my actions,” Damian elaborated in a much calmer sense. The incubus pinched the bridge of his nose with a defeated exhale. “What’s done is done,” the young alien concluded, moving on to demand: “take me to Dick, now.” Tim released a snort. “You’re not going anywhere unless you tell me what you need Dick for.” Eying the incubus up and down, he took another step back, just in case. The pain to his shoulder throbbed as a reminder of the being’s strength surpassing his own greatly. The incubus scoffed and sat down on the floor, reaching for the food Tim had prepared. Taking a large bite out of the sandwich, Damian snarled at the taste. “Bland,” he complained. “But nutritious, I suppose,” the alien added, swallowing a mouthful. By now Tim stood observing him with crossed arms, unimpressed. The incubus rolled his eyes. “Fine, if answers is what you want, ask the correct questions. I don’t **need** Dick for anything.”

Deciding to play along, Tim lowered himself to the floor as well. “Alright. Then how do you know him?”  
“Who?” Damian inquired smirking while eating.  
“_Dick_,” Tim forced between grit teeth.

The incubus flung the sandwich to the side and pierced a slice of tomato with one of its long nails. “We are of the same colony, we share the same origin of incubation.”   
“Which means, what? Dick told me you are genetically grown, so you can fit expected roles,” Tim shared whatever little information he already possessed. It surprised the incubus slightly, he noticed.   
“It means..” Damian hesitated, searching for the human words to describe the alien process. His mouth twisted every which way, tasting the different words. “Alliance,” he decided on.  
“Like family?” Tim suggested to which the incubus frowned.  
“Alliance,” Damian insisted instead, narrowing his eyes.  
“Alright, fine. Why did you come here? Wait, do you know why Dick came here? Did you come after him? Or did you and Jason, together?” Questions slithered from Tim’s tongue but none caught Damian’s attention until the mentioning of the other incubus.  
“Dick is safer within these laughable torture chambers of yours than he is at our home,” Damian snarled with evident dislike for the fact, chewing on the tomato aggressively.

“They’re not torture chambers,” Tim muttered, telling himself to stick to the important parts. The incubus took a piece of lettuce and crunched it in its hand. The sound seemed pleasing enough to him. Tim pursed his lips. Damian had told him to ask the correct questions. Loosely translated this could mean he had to inquire about whatever the incubus was willing to share, not what Tim necessarily wished to know. There was little control he had over this conversation, Tim realized. Straightening his back, the young researcher tried a different approach. “Do you wish to harm us?”

“Not unless there’s reason to,” Damian replied with little interest in the topic.

“Then.. you’re not here for us, but for Dick,” Tim deduced softly, tapping his chin in thought. As shown on the recordings it had been Dick whose arrival initiated Jason and Damian to follow. Dick told him he defected from their cause, had not come to conquer them. If he was telling the truth, and so was Damian: their existence on Earth had nothing to do with conquest, but rather--”Protection,” Tim realized, raising his gaze to Damian’s observant ones. “Telepathically you wanted to tell me you’re here to protect Dick, aren’t you?” The incubus nodded, jaws clenching. Tim’s heartbeat accelerated at the prospect of finally understanding what had brought this alien to their planet. A second realization caused his blood to run cold however: “and Jason.. is the one you have to protect him from?” That couldn’t be true. His heart ached imagining Jason laying harm on Dick. Both males meant too much to him to fit this scene on opposite sides.

“Correct. You are rather clever, for a human,” Damian responded, intrigued by how much Tim knew with the little information he had offered. Tim let the backhanded compliment linger between them. “If you’re here to protect Dick from Jason then it must mean Jason is sent to hurt Dick for defecting, isn’t it?” A smug smile spread on his face when Damian bestowed him with blinking eyes of surprise. The incubus nodded his head. “Jason was sent to bring Dick back. I wasn’t certain Dick had told you, but his smell is all over you.. I assume you know why he had to leave.” Now that was an interesting choice of words. According to Damian, Dick felt like there was no other choice but to go. Tim frowned, shaking his head. “Than neither shall I, it is not mine to tell,” the incubus explained.

Burying his face in his hands, Tim emitted a loud sigh. This was taking a toll on him, mentally more so than physically. A persistent pounding had started in his head. He couldn’t digest all of his information just yet and there was so much left unsaid. None of the incubi were willing to provide him all the pieces of the puzzle, and Tim was at a loss on how to persuade them otherwise. Furthermore: Jason had mentioned bonding with him and now Tim’s heart was conflicted to feel happy or concerned as information had come to light about Jason’s villainous part in this story. He couldn’t allow himself to harbour feelings for someone that could hurt Dick, who had reasons for not only leaving his home, but his entire galaxy just to get away from whatever horrible event took place. Tim didn’t know which side to choose, not unless he received more answers.

After a long pause between them during which Damian finished his meal, the incubus broke the silence with a revelation of his own. “You.. truly care for Dick?” Tim looked up, nodded with troubled eyes. His heart ached, oh, it hurt more than that time he had to break up with his girlfriend Stephanie. His breathing had become irregular, emotions swirling in his mind, his chest, throwing him off balance. He longed for Dick, but he also couldn’t deny the pull Jason had on him. His head was pounding.

“You humans.. are so sensitive,” Damian mumbled reaching out to push the empty tray into the rubber of Tim’s shoes. Leaning forward, the incubus laid his hand on the bare skin of Tim’s ankle, a small patch located between the purple pants and his short sock. “Sorry for being human,” Tim managed to mutter easing his breathing and gnawing on his bottom lip, flinching at the wound Damian inflicted. It took his mind off the headache, distracted him from the what-if’s until all Tim was wondering about was how gentle the incubus’ touch was. Not cautious, like before, but careful not to hurt or increase his discomfort. He found himself reaching for that hand.

“Perhaps.. it is a good thing,” Damian slowly commented, fingertips lightly exploring the colder skin of Tim’s ankle. “I have a proposal for you, Timothy Drake.”  
Tim’s hand lingered mid-air, pausing on its quest to touch Damian’s. “Does it involve conquering my planet?” Damian raised an impatient eyebrow. “No,” he huffed but soon regained his composure. “I wish to properly bond with you.” Tim’s hand fell flat on Damian’s, smacking it lightly. The incubus was unfaced although clearly not fond of the reaction. “Properly? Why?! You already speak our language!” The incubus took Tim’s hand in a firm grip. “Only one of it. It’s come to my understanding there are more, as I have deduced by the difference in accents between you, Bruce and Barbara. Also, there’s more to take into account than communication.”

Clever, perceptive, Tim thought surprised. Still, not the problem: he was already bonded with Jason, whatever that meant, and now a second alien was suggesting the very same thing which was unknown to him. “I.. I can’t.. I don’t know what that means,” Tim confessed bright red in the face. A sigh came from the incubus in front of him. “This is what I meant, when I mentioned I at least knew the consequences of my actions, knowing what laid ahead: you didn’t. Timothy, the fact we can communicate despite our differences in species means we are **bonded**,” Damian explained to a rapidly paling Tim. Then exchanging bodily fluids didn’t limit its meaning to learning how to speak each other’s language. That meant he had bonded not once but three times? Tim felt dizzy as Damian huffed at his silence. “By your reaction I assumed correctly you were not aware of what promise you made to Dick, but it should matter little if we are to stay on your planet,” the incubus added while Tim was very much not listening. Not listening at all.

“I bonded with _Jason_,” Tim blurted out, perplexed and alarmed.

Damian reeled back, releasing his hand. “You did what?!” The incubus roared in disbelief.

“Yesterday night, I.. we.. he and I,” Tim made wild gestures, “and then today Dick and I.. and you and I… oh my God, what have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why let Tim bond with Incubus when there are three of them to bond with? 8D Did the story need more drama and conflict? Probably not. But I made it happen anyway~! Anyone can guess the reason why Dick fled from home? And what about Jason? Why not mention anything about having to bring Dick back? Is he trying to manipulate Tim into releasing him, after all? Whoooo knoooows??


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having unlocked all three incubi, Tim is ready to ask questions, but are the alien men prepared to answer him? Is Tim prepared to actually know why they came through their portal? And who else is coming through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.. whose life also suddenly went topsy-turvey this year? Yeah? Yeah, me too. Things are still unusual, but enough peace of mind has returned for me to actually write again. Therefore I present to you: the next chapter, finally!

In an attempt to clear his mind, Tim had removed himself from Damian's chamber shortly after his earth shaking revelation. Damian had yelled after him demanding he'd stay and explain himself, but his head was swimming with fragments of thoughts he couldn't seam together into anything decent. "Shower," was all he mumbled when Barbara's voice filtered in through the speakers in the corridor, her voice concerned for his well being. "Talk to me Tim, what happened there? You unlocked Damian, but what rattled you both so much? Should I prepare for the Armageddon Protocol?" The suggestion nearly made him topple over, Tim opting to lean against the door leading to the communal bathing area instead. The prospect of a world without Jason, without Dick, without even Damian made his heart jump into his throat. "No.. just, give me some time," he answered in a murmur as he slipped inside and hoped to leave her presence in the hallway.

The moment the door closed behind him, Tim experienced a shortness of breath and wiped at the sweat on his brow. He just needed a moment to calm down. Just a second to let this dilemma sink in and he'd be fine. His eyes darted over the lockers, the wooden bench and settled on the tiled floor leading to the showers. Tim was faintly aware he was hyperventilating by the time he made it to one of the stalls. He turned on the hot water and sat underneath the spray with his head between his knees, hands trembling as he held his throbbing head. The purple uniform coloured black within seconds as his vision began to blur. "Why... does it... hurt... so much?" Tim begged to know in between short inhales and shaky exhales. A sob escaped him, eyes squeezing shut against the sharp pain in his chest. 

Physical pain wasn't something Tim was familiar with. He experienced the occasional headache from staring at his computer screen all night. Every now and again his stomach would clench in a nauseating manner and he'd realize he had already skipped three meals before giving into the basic needs of his body. Although born with a pale complexion, Tim wasn't ever ill for a long period of time and had never been bedridden. There were no apparent causes why his body was basically shutting down. Perhaps he was simply in shock? It was a pretty abnormal thing to experience: bonding with aliens, three of them in total. But he had already comprehended being bonded to Jason. What did it matter if it were one, two or three? Was this a delayed reaction?

_I need you to stop thinking with your head, and start thinking with your heart._

Tim hiccuped. Bruce had told him to stop over analyzing things. Incubi were creatures that rouse illicit emotions to trick one's mind. His fingers tightened on the black roots of his hair, tugging and releasing in tandem with his irregular breathing. Incubi were much more than that. They were passionate and thrilling like Jason, they were kind and soothing like Dick, and they were intelligent, rational thinkers like Damian. 

A sudden pressure at his nape startled him. "Who-?!" Tim's head shot up to throw bewildered wet eyes over his shoulder. He was alone, but the pressure intensified and with it came a familiar warmth. "Jason..?" Tim's eyes fluttered at the caress of the psychic touch as it slipped into his hair. Could it be? Had Jason reached out to him knowingly? Was this a coincidence or something shared between them? He could feel his presence clearly: long digits attached to a big, broad palm. Nails gently scratched at his skin. His breathing stuttered into a slow rhythmic pattern while that hand ran through his hair, removed wet locks from his face and cupped a cheek. Incubi were compassionate like Jason, too, Tim thought with a hint of a smile as he reached up for that hand and brought it to his mouth. His lips pressed a sign of gratitude to the palm before he bit down on the bold finger that tried to wiggle inside his smiling mouth. "Don't get cheeky with me, Jason!" Tim's warning echoed through the empty room, the presence leaving him altogether. 

Now that he was no longer preoccupied with his panic attack, Tim undressed and scrubbed his body and hair. It took only fifteen minutes to change into a fresh set of purple uniform, but by the time he slipped into Jason's chamber, the incubi stood facing the door awaiting his entry. "Tim, we need to talk." Barbara's voice filled the room instantly, having noticed him entering his code. "I need to talk to Jason first, Barbara. If I were to talk to you and Bruce now, I wouldn't be able to make sense of anything," Tim argued with her shortly, hearing her resignation over the speakers with the promise to give him a little privacy. "I'll keep my eyes on another monitor, but I can't mute you, it's against company policies," she reasoned and compromised. Tim nodded his head at the camera in the upper corner, showing a hint of a smile. 

His eyes were on Jason, had been from the moment he stepped inside, and had not left those bright teal orbs even when in conversation with his colleague. "You reached out to me," Tim stated taking a step closer and expecting a playful remark. The incubus scoffed softly. "I'mma bastard, but not a heartless one," Jason commented in defense. "I felt... somethin' was troublin' ya. Guess bein' bonded does that to ya," he added coyly and with the tiniest of eyerolls. When Tim was within reach, the tall incubus raised a hand, hovering his palm over Tim's face. It was as large as he had envisioned it, had felt it, on his body and on his face just minutes prior. One step closer brought his face nestled into that warm rough patch of skin, clawed fingers curling over his cheek and tickling his ear. 

"Ya alright, love? Yer quiet, not as sassy as before." His other large palm cupped his face as well, bringing him closer to the bars where the incubus lowered to his height. "What did that lil shit do?" Teal eyes hardened at the mention of Damian. Jason must have felt his presence near and had concluded him to be visiting the youngest incubus earlier. Tim mirrored the look in those eyes and straightened his posture. "He was willing to talk. Unlike you." There, was that sassy enough?

A grin split Jason’s face nearly in half, although the cheer hardly met his eyes. “At least ya still spittin’ fire,” the man’s expression darkened and his hands fell from Tim’s face. “But what ya sayin’ can only mean one thing: he bonded with ya, too, huh?” There was no doubt on the incubus’ face and while Tim hadn’t planned on denying it, he felt like he shouldn’t and couldn’t lie to Jason. He hoped that the incubus would experience the same in the end. “He did, involuntarily I must add. I forced myself on him,” Tim answered truthfully, eyebrows rising in surprise at the laughter erupting from Jason’s mouth. “One incubus not enough for ya, huh? My cock rubbin’ underneath yer balls and wetting your thighs not hot enough? Must say that hurts my pride, loverboy, but I always love a challenge,” Jason purred, reaching for the collar of his purple shirt. Sharp teeth nipped at his chin, lips slipping higher to press open mouthed kisses to his gasping mouth. “No- I- Jason-!” Tim resisted, truly. “I also bonded with Dick!”

The puff of warm breath on his mouth came with an annoyed expression. Tim swallowed as a hand laid pressure on his throat, teal eyes observing him closely. “Dickie, huh.. Shoulda known, it’s what he does best,” the incubus muttered giving pause in his ministrations to Tim’s face. A deep inhale against his skin seemed to boost Jason’s arrogance, grin slowly spreading on his face once more. “I don’t smell him on ya. Must have bathed well to get rid off him completely, cuz he makes such a mess, don’t he? Did he tell ya what a slut he is?” The words were whispered like a dirty little secret shared between them. Tim eyed him warily and it was answer enough. Jason scoffed, released the young researcher and turned to his cot instead. It was a clear sign of dismissal, one Tim allowed no longer. His hand shot forward to grip the back of the incubus’ shirt. “You say you love a challenge, so why are you backing away? Scared?” Tim provoked the man knowingly. “Why do you want to hurt him?”

“I don’t,” came the short and simple answer that only raised more questions. Jason rolled his shoulders back, muscles tensing underneath Tim’s grasp, he could tell. The incubus wouldn’t harm him. Tim blinked at the sudden thought and the confidence that came with it. Yes, he was without a doubt certain Jason felt for him, as was proof of him seeking him out during his breakdown in the showers. Jason hardly behaved as aggressive as he had when Tim first arrived. “Lemme go,” Jason asked stepping deeper into his cell. The fabric of the shirt pulled taught, Tim refusing him his freedom. “Don’t try me, human,” a deep growl resounded from Jason’s chest, eyes glinting at him over his shoulder. There it was again: all bark and no bite. The difference in strength between them hardly needed evidence. Tim knew for a fact Jason had no trouble releasing himself from his grip. And yet, he didn’t. The incubus looked agitated and nervous instead, eyes flicking to the side when Tim’s bright blues stared back at him unwavering. 

“Shit,” the alien cursed and stepped back to lean against the bars, arms crossing over his chest. Only then did Tim let go and moved to the side to inspect Jason’s expression. “Who is Dick to you? Who are **you** to him?” Tim held his breath in anticipation of the answers. “He.. is my assignment, has been before I came here. I’m just muscle meant to keep him in place, and he respected that until he ran,” Jason began, cryptically. The young researcher nodded and urged him to continue. The incubus shifted his mass against the bar, as if to find a more comfortable position. There wasn’t. 

“As for the little runt... Damian over there is fuckin’ royalty, did he tell ya that? Got yerself a prince over there,” Jason’s voice dripped with malice at the mention of the youngest incubus. “There’s a royal family? I thought you were all biologically engineered and released upon full growth? Wait, why would a prince come after Dick? Is he royalty too?” Tim cupped his chin in thought, missing the intrigued look Jason gave him. “Well, well. Not as clueless as I thought,” the incubus murmured, turning to Tim fully. “Royalty means his genetics stem from an old line of incubi unlike me. As for the reason why the runt came here... I can manage a guess or two, but I care too lil. I’m here cuz I was ordered to, that’s all there is to it.” Military, that’s what Dick told him about Jason and it added up with the little self interest he showed in his fellow incubi. 

Toying with the eager tongue in his mouth, Tim hesitated on sharing more of what he already knew. Jason was finally forthcoming in providing information, but should he demand more? A memory of Dick’s sullen face flashed before his eyes. There was no one else who would tell him of his origin: not Dick nor Damian, they had made it perfectly clear. It had to be Jason. “That answers my question, actually,” Tim announced looking pleased at the incubus. “You’ve been ordered, by someone with higher ranking, to bring Dick back for defecting from your cause. I don’t know how Damian fits into it yet, but I’ll figure it out.” 

A sudden sound startled Tim out of his performance of smartass researcher. Jason had grabbed the bars and yanked at them once more. His horned head lowered to Tim’s height. “Think ya know it all, loverboy? Think that’s it?” the hunched over incubus taunted. “Think again: if I’m here on orders and I aint showin’ up in the shithole we call home. What ya think is gonna happen?” Teal eyes captivated his, held him hostage as his mind went into overdrive. Would his disappearance be significant enough to send reinforcement? Perhaps not, Jason just admitted to not being of exceptional genetic heritage. What about Dick though and what reason was there for an incubi **prince** like Damian to travel through an interdimensional portal for someone like Dick? If Jason was military and Damian was royalty, what was Dick’s tailored profession that made him this desirable to both divisions? Wait a minute. Desire? 

A recollection of the beautiful incubus and the copious amounts of semen that nearly caused Tim to slip and fall came to mind. Dick had given him a vital piece of information that he had overlooked: it had been because of his genetics. “You called.. Dick a slut,” Tim started softly, wetting his dry lips while Jason grunted an affirmative. “If there is such a thing as royalty on your colony.. how far-fetched is the thought of there.. being..” Tim fell quiet, uncertain and a bit displeased with Dick’s role in his hypothesis. “But you don’t reproduce in that manner,” the young researcher argued with himself to which Jason rolled his eyes. “I’ll say it if ya aint gonna,” the incubus goaded, watching Tim’s lips stretch into thin lines. “Dickie’s a concubine, and he aint yours to have. Why he fuckin’ bonded with ya is beyond me. He’ll be taken back where he belongs,” Jason revealed and pushed himself away from the bars, away from Tim. His large frame sat down on the cot in his cage, arms resting on his knees. 

Panic made all the hairs on his body stand on end. “You can’t!” Tim hollered, his exclamation triggering Barbara’s voice through the speakers. “Tim? What’s happening? Do I need to set off the alarm? I’ll do it gladly,” the woman announced and he could envision her with narrowed eyes, finger hovering over that big red button. “No-I-Jason!” Tim turned his head as if she was directly in the room to address, but his protest was overruled by Jason’s interruption: “I aint gonna do it. Dun care anymore.” The incubus leaned back, a frown settling on his face. Silence followed, Tim swallowing thickly. “You.. you’re not going to take Dick back? What about your orders?” A red muscle slipped from Jason’s lips, wetting his mouth. Eyes shifted to the side, thoughtful and hesitant to share something Tim longed to hear. “The air.. it tastes different here,” Jason started in a lower volume, tilting his head. “Calmer, almost. I can actually breathe in this shitty torture chamber ya keepin’ me in. Hah.. hahaha!” The incubus threw his head back, roaring at the insight passing his lips. Tim saw an opportunity in that laugh, in the upward tilt of Jason’s mouth. Gripping the bars and pushing his chest into the cold material, he noticed how breathless he sounded. “Then stay, stay here on Earth with me.”

Those teal eyes widened before they narrowed. The grin that was forming fell into a discouraged scowl. Tim pressed his forehead to the barricade separating them. “Please,” he added with a heavy thump in his chest. The connection shared between them lured the alien from his cot, body language reluctant. A clawed finger found his chin and tipped it up into the press of Jason’s mouth. A symbol of gratitude, perhaps? Tim nipped at those lips, attempting to convince him still. “The thought is temptin’, loverboy, but think about it: if I return, shit’s gonna get nasty.” The incubus opened his wavering eyes, the expression in them alarming. Tim noticed a nervous twitching in those large hands. “Ya don’t know who’s waitin’ on the other side. If ya want me to stay… close that fuckin’ portal, _now_.” 

Barbara was watching him as he sat in one of the chairs of the Observatory, holding a cup of black coffee and sipping from it absentmindedly. Supervising was a better word for it. Bruce had tasked her not to leave him out of her sight, which was a big deal considering her eyes were primarily supposed to be focused on the incubi. “Where’s Bruce?” he dared to ask after fifteen minutes of silence had passed between them. Barbara’s green eyes shifted to the side, turning her large leather chair to grant him the view of a monitor where Bruce was visiting Dick. 

Communication consisted of short words, hands motioning and symbols drawn on paper. Dick kept looking back and forth between the scientist and the door, and Tim’s heart clenched realizing he must be waiting for him. “You can’t go, Bruce’s orders.” Barbara crushed his hopes efficiently, turning her chair back and blocking his sight. “He’s in danger,” Tim commented to which Barbara rose her eyebrows. “We all are, or have you forgotten what you told us half an hour ago? Jason talking about a big bad evil on the other side of the portal?” The woman pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose, giving a wry smile. “I understand this is difficult for you, but this is unchartered territory and Bruce’s command stands.” Tim released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Barbara understood? Peachy, because Tim didn’t understand what was going on in his head, like, at all. His focus kept drifting to the dull ache in his chest, as if someone was pressing consistently on a very unpleasant bruise.

“We have to shut down the portal,” Tim insisted, like he had done prior with Bruce.

“Bruce says we can’t,” Barbara objected, frowning in concern. 

“Bruce! _Please_! Tim!” A cry so anguished it caused both researchers to turn around resounded over the audio feed. Dick’s eyes were wet with unshed tears as he tugged at Bruce’s white coat pitifully through the bars. The older man took a moment to attempt comfort by stroking his head like Tim had witnessed previously. It hushed the incubus but it set the tears free. Tim was standing clutching his mug when Bruce asked Barbara to open the cage. She complied without a word. Bruce motioned for the incubus to step back and surprised them both by offering Dick his hand to guide him out and toward the door leading into the hallway. “Bruce?” Barbara inquired, confused. “Sent Tim down, we’ll meet him in his room,” the scientist announced. Tim’s heart jolted at the thought of Dick roaming the facility free, and at the prospect of speaking with him once more. His mug was left on Barbara’s desk, feet marching to the elevator before Barbara could relay the message herself. 

Mere minutes passed, but they felt like hours. Once they caught sight of each other, Tim saw and felt how their separation had hurt Dick. The incubus had him in his embrace before Bruce could instruct Tim of the new rules. His chest was firm and warm against Tim’s face as he rubbed his cheek against the material of his shirt. There, right there, he placed his ear against the rapid beating of Dick’s heart and didn’t bother stifling the brilliant smile that it caused.

“I’ve missed you, sweatheart, so so much. I could tell you weren’t feeling well, are you alright?” Tim huffed a short laugh, looking up at Dick’s fond gaze. “I feel more concerned for you, I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” the young researcher responded, receiving kisses to his cheeks and nose, tickling him into another bashful smile. 

“It is lonely being in a cage all day. I’m fortunate Barbara talks to me regularly though,” Dick mentions with a sad smile that made him chuckle a bit. “I don’t understand her, of course, but her voice is soothing. I can tell she means well.” His eyes became soft as did his smile. Tim was relieved to see there were no longer unshed tears in those bright eyes. A cough interrupted their captivated stare. Bruce stood observing them with crossed arms. “Don’t make me regret this,” the older man warned as he stepped toward the bedroom door. His look lingered over his shoulder at the duo. “Your request to shut down the portal has been noted. Convince me of the honest threat and I will comply,” Bruce informed Tim whose confidence grew at the opportunity presented to him. He understood what the man desired of him: while they couldn’t yet comprehend why Jason longed for the portal to close, other than him genuinely stepping down from capturing Dick: the mystery of why they had come through the portal in the first place was still unanswered. 

The second the lead researcher closed the door, Dick descended upon him. His neck, to be more precise. Slick and warm sensation wet his skin, lips sliding up to his ears. Tim squirmed at the hands that lowered to his waist and slipped beneath the material to envelop the round form of his ass cheeks. “Dick, we can’t, even in here Barbara can be watching.” He could also not get distracted too easily. His body yearned for his touch while his mind longed for those unspoken words. “What of it? I adore you, I wish to deepen my bond with you. Such a wonderful thing should be witnessed,” Dick responded with hooded eyes and a smile so bright it could blind him.

Tim curled his toes in his sneakers. Resisting this incubus was a difficult assignment. “It’s a private matter, between two people. When we are together, I don’t want to think about anyone else,” he huffed and puffed, moaning in surprise as a clawed finger slipped intimately snug through his ass crack. The gentle pressure laid upon his hole came with an amused tilt of Dick’s head. “Between two people only? It is quite different from our colony. The last people I..ah, never mind,” Dick mentioned stroking the blush on Tim’s cheek with his free hand.

“There is no true limitation to the number of people involved.. I suppose, if both parties agree, there can be more than two in total,” Tim reasoned watching Dick as the alien carefully massaged his pucker. “Have you.. been with more than one person before?” His face was getting hot, his loins stirring. Silence. Dick concentrated on nuzzling Tim’s hair, the finger retreating from its quest to gain entry. “Yes.. I have been,” he finally confessed albeit with a troubled look. Removing his hand from Tim’s pants altogether, Dick took a deep inhale. “Darling, you’ve been nothing but honest with me. You deserve the same,” the incubus told him and led them to Tim’s bed where they sat down, holding hands. Tim’s pale ones looked small compared to Dick’s tanned skin.

“I must admit, I was previously bonded before your soul aligned with mine, my dearest,” Dick’s voice was gentle and aware of the pain those words caused. Tim rested his forehead to the incubus’ shoulder, nodding. A sting had formed in his chest, faintly pulsing. Dick was his now, he kept thinking on repeat, soothing his emotions. This was not the time to get emotional, his brain complained. “I had a suspicion.. Jason, he told me you are a concubine, and that you were not mine to.. have.” Arms encircled his smaller form. The force of his embrace tightened Tim’s throat. Damn it. Then it was true: Jason hadn’t lied and Dick was running from a fate he couldn’t influence and couldn’t bear to experience. “I’m sorry, Tim. In our world, to break a bond is the highest form of treason. I defected from my people and their cause for selfish reasons and put you in danger by hiding here on your world.”

“Bruce.. he’s willing to close the portal. Jason asked us to,” Tim revealed seeing surprise and suspicion on Dick’s handsome features. “Jay.. he’s not one to lie,” the incubus mumbled, the nickname catching Tim’s attention and curiosity. His nose nudged the male’s chin, urging him on. “He told me you have been his assignment, for quite some time now. What does that mean?” Dick bit his lip. “It means he was my jailor. I was bonded to a very important person and not allowed any freedom. My wishes were not my own, you see,” he incubus explained catching Tim’s crestfallen expression with a saddened smile of his own. “Jason was just following orders, like I was, like everyone else did. Well, almost everyone,” he continued with a sudden nostalgic look. Tim wrapped his arms around the male’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. His heart ached for him, they could both tell by the desperation shining in his wet eyes. “He doesn’t want to hurt you. He has given up on taking you back,” Tim whispered hoping to lift Dick’s spirit. The alien hummed, hands finding his hips once more, swaying them to a silent tune. “I’m relieved.. but I assume Jason was only sent to retrieve me as punishment for me escaping his sight. There are many more capable of taking me back, and once they realize Jason has forsaken his duties..” Dick fell silent, expression stern. It was an unfamiliar look on the incubus, just like Jason’s earlier. “What of Damian? He arrived shortly after Jason, but he seems to want to protect you rather than harm you, thankfully,” Tim reasoned, fitting pieces of the puzzle in his mind. There were still gaps, but the image was becoming clearer. 

“You should ask him yourself. You have bonded with him also, have you not?” Dick looked cheeky as Tim blinked surprised eyes at him. “It’s not difficult to tell, darling. The way your face contorts into something concerning when you speak his name.. it’s quite telling and a bit envious if I may add,” the incubus pouted. “I’m used to sharing, but I had secretly hoped to keep you all to myself, Timmy,” Dick whispered into his mouth, tongue slipping past gasping lips. His mind cleared of all thoughts, the only focus being the intoxicating man cradling his face and teasing his nipples through his shirt. The quick filling of his length was almost embarrassing, if not for Dick’s appreciative noises at the feel of Tim’s erection throbbing against his leg. 

“I had to be skilled for my partner, but now I only want to bring pleasure to you, darling,” Dick murmured against the sensitive skin of his cheek. “Will you let me lavish you with my love for you?” A nod was all that was needed.

Dick was thorough, his mouth not skipping a single inch of his bare skin. A tongue licked at the soft skin of his balls. The head of his penis tingled unbearably; it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip. Tim finally laid back on the bedsheets with the help of his charming lover. Dick was smiling as his cock was all but sucked inside Tim’s eager body. The small rotations of Dick’s hips were meant to drive him insane, stroking a wet engorged tip against his prostate with alarming accuracy. Emboldened by Tim’s gasps of pleasure, Dick’s thrusting became slow but diligent, his cock never far from the bundle of nerves that made Tim see stars. 

He couldn’t stop looking at the side of Tim’s face, his eyes closed, his plush lower lip between his teeth, fingers curled in the pillow beneath his raven black hair. Dick was close but held off, until at last Tim's eyes opened and they were unfocussed as they sought his, and he whispered desperately. Yes. Ah. Please. Oh. Dick. _Yessss_. 

“I’m sorry I came inside you,” Dick offered an apologetic smile that fell at the sight of Tim’s hands reaching in between his thighs, sliding over sweat slicked skin to his hole where semen was threatening to spill. Cupping a hand, Tim prevented it from happening. With a blush on his cheeks, he met Dick’s surprised look while biting his lip. “Actually, I’m happy you did. It feels good to have part of you inside me,” Tim confessed. “I’m flooded with you when I’m with you.” The weight of the incubus pouncing on him had him gasping for air. Dick wiggled on top of him, gathering him in his arms, tucking his head underneath his chin. There Tim could feel beating of the man’s heart, matching the drum of his own. “Darling, if you say such sweet things, I will have to make love to you again and again, until there’s no telling where I end and you begin,” Dick promised with a whisper into his hair. The flush on Tim’s face spread down his neck to his chest where he raised Dick’s hand. He released a happy little sigh.

_Timothy. Talk._

Tim's eyes opened abruptly. Another incubus reached out to him. Damian's telepathy no longer felt intrusive inside his mind. Did he dare to admit that he felt relieved Damian still wished to see him? However, Tim and Dick still had many things to discuss. Still, he did owe Damian more of his time. "Damian's calling for me," he told his lover. 

Dick pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Then let’s get you cleaned up. It must be urgent,” he reasoned to which Tim nodded. His sheets had to do, because Tim could not live down Barbara’s teasing if she caught him visiting the showers a second time, especially after he had just spent private time with Dick. This did result in some discomfort as Tim redressed and allowed Dick’s long fingers to mess with his hair, grooming him. He knew before he entered Damian’s chamber that he must be reeking of the other incubus.

Damian’s brows were set downward, forming wrinkles between them as he studied Tim's expression. "You left in a distressed state. I was mildly concerned for your well being, but it is apparent you’ve been consoled properly," Damian voiced an observation bluntly much to Tim's embarrassment. He was given little time to stammer a response when Damian reached for him through the bars, pressing a hand to his chest. The sudden touch rendered him quiet. The wrinkles between those thick brows eased up. “... Good, I can sense you are at ease, meaning he must be as well.” Tim pursed his lips and noted the quick retreat of the incubus’s hand when he tried to hold it. Studying the silent male, the young researcher stepped closer. Damian stepped back, nostrils quivering. “Is his scent bothering you?” A colour rose to the alien’s face. “On the contrary..” Damian answered, running a hand through the short dark hair on his head, careful of his horns. “I meant for us to talk, but it’s.. quite distracting.” There was a twinge in his chest that Tim couldn’t decipher. 

The incubus was plainly honest with him, which was a good building block for their mutual trust, so why did it cause him this sense of unease?

“Would a shower make a difference? I can come back later,” Tim offered with a sheepish look. The symbol of compromise did not go unnoticed, Damian’s look softening. “No need, time has been wasted plenty as is. There’s a pressing matter we must discuss,” the incubus stressed glaring at the bars that separated them. Picking up on his evident displeasure, Tim made a pleading look at the camera in the corner of the containment. The look of astonishment on Damian’s face was well worth the trouble he had gone through to getting him to speak in the first place. Tim opened the bar and motioned for Damian to step out, which the alien did, cautiously. “What has changed?” He inquired stepping up beside Tim into his personal space so readily that Tim jolted. Damian’s piercing gaze demanded the truth. 

Tim surrendered to him willingly. “I’ve spoken with Jason and Dick. It seems Jason no longer wishes to capture Dick, but they are both pressuring us to close the portal. Who or what for, they are still unwilling to share. I was hoping--” Tim pressed his hands together, entwining his fingers. A sound of anger erupted from Damian’s throat, his larger frame bypassing Tim to bang a clawed fist against the chamber door. “Release me at once. If as much time has passed as I’ve calculated, every second that portal remains connected to our dimension raises the risk of him coming through.”

The alarm blaring through the speakers was deafening to incubi senses. “If we had a code red, this would be it: Tim get out of there, now!” Barbara’s voice was a demand rather than a request. A sense of urgency brought his shaken mind back into gear while Damian huffed angrily, clawed hands protective of his ears while bright eyes gleamed with an accusation that pierced Tim’s heart. “No, it’s not what it seems!” He yelled to both Damian and Barbara, twisting his head between the alien and the electronics hung up in the corner ceiling of the compartment. 

The door to his left opened revealing the pinched face of the lead scientist. “Out. Now.” Bruce stepped aside and swung an arm to point the way. Tim hesitated for a second, the anger in Bruce’s eyes not directed at him necessarily. “He did nothing wrong,” Tim commented as he passed the older man and pressed a hand to the rapid beating of his heart through his chest while Bruce remained in the doorway. “You, follow,” he told a teeth gritting Damian. Understanding his intentions, Damian complied and found himself staring at an increasingly confused Tim in the corridor. Bruce punched his personal key to close the door to Damian’s chamber. The alarm subsided instantly. Tim heaved a sigh in relief until Bruce took him and the incubus by the arm and removed them from the corridor.

“Damian is not the one who set off the alarm,” Barbara managed to tell him over the speakers as Bruce dragged them to the elevator. “Something triggered the portal.” Damian’s eyes shot up to the electronics at the familiar word. A growl rumbled in this throat and Tim stepped between him and Bruce to signal the hostility was meant for him. “It has come to my attention that they mean you no harm. I can only speculate that courtesy stretches to me and Barbara as well,” Bruce admitted but appeared unconcerned at the tightening of Damian’s stance. No, it was clear by Damian’s shifting eyes his telepathic senses were picking up something far more troubling than a human scientist.

On hurried feet the men reached Barbara at the Observatory and encrowded her to watch the camera’s set in place to monitor the portal at all times. The woman smiled excitedly at the sight of Damian, but her attention shifted back to her screens without comment. Tim clutched the back of her seat, fingers digging in the black leather with held breath. Triggering the portal could only mean one thing: something or someone was coming through. He should be elated at experiencing such a rare event. Tim had an inkling this encounter could only be hostile however. It had to be: three incubi were missing, had been missing for a while now, one of which was a prince, and one of which was a disgrace to their race. If their colony had not given up on them the logical next step was to infiltrate with more force than assigned prior. His widened eyes glanced at his colleagues to confirm that they were not looking forward to another guest either. Behind him Damian bent his larger frame over Tim’s own, his hands coming to rest on Barbara’s chair as well. Like a shield, Tim realized Damian was positioning himself to form a barrier between him and the danger that lay ahead. “I’m okay,” he told the tense incubus whose eyes flickered down to his momentarily. Damian made an unimpressed sound, possibly not buying Tim's show of bravery. He let it slide, because while excited, the hairs on his arms and in his nape were standing on edge.

"There!" Barbara exclaimed, zooming in with one camera to a disturbance in the liquid held by the metallic ring. When Bruce had first shown him the portal, the bluish substance had been peaceful, shivering ever so slightly caused by the humming of the machine.

Now it was rippling as if experiencing an earthquake. "What does it mean?" Tim dared to question in the silence that followed Barbara's voice. "Something is coming through," Bruce answered without a doubt. A frown settled on the young scientist's face. What was it waiting for? The footage of the other three incubi coming through had shown similar rippling effects, but their appearance had been as instant as walking through an open door. Whatever was on the other side was evidently aware of the portal, but had decided not to come through yet. 

"What's the status of the others?" Bruce's voice asked without lifting his gaze from the portal.

Barbara twisted her chair, bespectacled eyes skimming over the three monitors to her left. There was a moment in which Tim felt guilty as he took notice of the agitated look on Jason's face peering through the bars and at the door with an intensity that could possibly demolish it if he concentrated hard enough. Tim swallowed thickly, remembering the incubi's powerful psychic touch. Who was to say they couldn't break out if they truly wanted to? "If a hostile comes through, what do we do.." Tim wondered out loud, catching Barbara's attention. Her hand fell on his to give a supportive squeeze. "They're fine, Tim. They are alert, none of them show lingering side effects from the alarm, Bruce." She finally answered the man, glancing at Damian’s looming presence behind her and Tim. “Perhaps instincts are a good thing, huh, Bruce?” she added with a nod at the alien in the room.

"Maybe-!" Bruce's reply was cut short by another large disturbance in the portal followed by two appendages looking like clawed hands reaching through. 

Tim inhaled sharply, pressing back into Damian’s chest as another horned incubus finally stepped through. His eyes did a quick sweep from top to bottom, noting white hair, white facial hair (which was a first on incubi for him), an eyepatch and a body frame that screamed muscle and discipline, like Jason's. The thought triggered him, his heart giving a heavy thump and a sense of fear squeezing his intestines together so fiercely it forced him to bend over and hold his stomach. "Ugh!" He groaned out in pain. Damian bared his teeth, wrapping a firm arm around his middle and removing him from the console. “We’re too late, shut it down before he calls for his subordinates,” he yelled at Bruce in a language beyond the man. 

"What? What did he say?!" Barbara asked with rising panic in her voice as Bruce's eyes narrowed at the silent figure inspecting his portal with curiosity. “Shut it down,” Tim repeated with difficulty. Bruce gave a curt nod, allowing Barbara to insert her personal credentials and pressing a green square at the far left of her console. The liquid surrounded by the ring lost its glow and fell in a splash of clear water onto the pristine white floor, the connection between their dimensions broken.

Commotion could be heard from another feed. Jason slammed his body against the bars with all his might without regard for the damage done to his body. His sharp teeth were bared, eyes widened with a baffling tenacity. Dick, who had returned to his chamber but was free to move about outside the barred space, was staring at them through the camera, eyes set in concern, wishing for someone to come and speak to him. Tim caught his eyes, and sensed Jason’s panic in the tight knot in his stomach, experiencing Dick’s distress as a bitter taste on his tongue. Vertigo was upon him in an instant, the emotions too strong and overwhelming. Damian wouldn’t allow gravity to take him to the ground. “Breathe, Timothy, concentrate on our alignment,” the incubus instructed, raising Tim’s paled face to steady his shifting eyes. Tim found reassurance in that look, an ungrounded confidence, but peace of mind nonetheless. The alignment Damian spoke off echoed their emotions into his very being. Tim nodded at the male, the motion useless as he realized Damian could interpret his emotional state just as readily, they all could. 

"Who is that?" Tim whispered under his breath, wiping at the sweat of his brow. His hand curled around the hard muscles of Damian’s bicep. It twitched underneath the warmth of his touch. Closer, he felt he wasn’t close enough as Damian mirrored the thought by pressing the front of his body to Tim’s. 

There was another low rumble in Damian’s throat, and standing this close to the incubus, Tim could almost feel the strength of those vibrations and the vocal cords that produced them. He’d be fascinated to trace that thick neck with his fingers if not for the dire situation unfolding in the lower level of the institute.

“One of our greatest attackers: Slade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this story really got out of hand. Christ on a cracker! But we're going to soldier on and see what drama and action we can throw our boys into, hmmm? Who's with me!?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a delight to write. I'm still very excited, because I have more planned, haha! Sexy, horned incubi luring researcher!Tim closer, hmmmhmmm!
> 
> I'm curious to hear which door you as a reader want Tim to choose. I'm inclined to write three sequals, with Tim chosing a different door each time, but if there are people anticipating a certain door number more clearly, I will focus on that sequel first! Drop a comment below to let me know ;D


End file.
